


The Monarch’s Court

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti hero Chloé, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Injury, Butterfly Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), F/F, F/M, Fuck Canon, Identity Reveal, M/M, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Is also smart, Smoking, and like- actually friends with Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: The heiress felt Pollen’s overwhelming pride and join swell inside her, as she stood inches away from Hawkmoth’s paralyzed body “-Now, let’s see who you really are you sick, psychotic, disgusting-“She ripped the brooch off his chest and watching in dawning horror as she recognized the man behind the mask. Red replaced black, and a familiar white suit filled her view. Chloe paled.”-Uncle Gabriel?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 102
Kudos: 212





	1. Tear Away

Chloe heaved for breath, her hands were trembling. She felt betrayed. Hurt. Everything was just.. wrong.

She looked down at the shattered remains of her bee signal and stared bitterly at it, she felt tears brimming her sapphire eyes as she she watched the her parents reek havoc across the city- and Ladybug fighting them without her..

She should’ve known. She should’ve realized.. Of course she had been used.. of course.. of course..

”Chloe Bourgeois. Rejections hurt, your talents deserve to be recognized.”

The heiress’s eyes shot open and she swerved around, for a moment she swore her heart stopped. It was _him_. Fury boiled within her as Hawkmoth smiled at her-

“Ladybug and Chat Noir’s reign has gone on long enough..” he said smoothly, almost smug “Its time for Paris to have a new _queen_.. And the queen on my chessboard.. _is you_..”

_He wants me to join him.._ she realized. Her eyes narrowed with rage, however as she stared up at him, she realized how much of a threat he was.. Chloe was powerless. Completely powerless..

“You akumatized my parents!” She shouted, her hands trembling, _how dare he assume I’d.. I’d betray.._ “If I had the bee miraculous I’d-“

”You’re right” He said, holding up a patient hand, she fell silent- as another wave of fear rolled over her, “But I did it for one reason only, so you could realize that Ladybug would never give you the bee miraculous again! I however..”

Hawkmoth unrolled his palm, revealing the familiar bee shaped comb

“.. _always keep my promises.._ ”

Time seemed to slow for Chloe as she stared at it in horror. It pulsed with magic, _Pollen’s_ magic. Her hands twitched to grab it- however a hollow feeling in her heart made her stay put.

”This isn’t real..” She spat, clenching her fists tightly, her eyes flared with rage “How do you have it?!”

”Try it” He smiled, holding it out freely “And see for yourself..”

Chloe froze, her blood burned with hate as she stared at it- no. No she didn’t want this. Not like this! She looked briefly up at him- he was monologuing.. How fucking dare he.. How dare he insinuate..

_Oh god.._ she realized in despair, _This is what Ladybug assumes about me too.._ her stomach fell _I haven’t changed at all.._

The heiress glanced back at the miraculous and then at him- as he looked down triumphantly at her. She was only a child. What could _she_ possibly do to him? He was _still_ talking..!

  
“..and what has she done for _you_ in return?” Hawkmoth asked, his slick mask shining in the broad sunlight. Chloe looked up at him, she was absolutely enraged.. however.. perhaps her fear and heartbreak was wiped across her face instead.. her fingers twitched _perfect.._

Chloe hung her head, then tilted upwards- she grimaced, before shouting-

“ _Nothing_!” Chloe lied, desperately hoping he wouldn’t notice the tears in her eyes “She couldn’t care less about me! I’m done with her! She’s irrelevant!” She winced, her heart aching “ _Utterly_ irrelevant!”

_Please buy it please buy it..!_ He grinned, his hand still offering the comb _Good._

She reached her hand down to snag the miraculous, before pausing as she heard a loud explosion in the background again. _My parents.._ she realized. Chloe met his smug smile with a glare

”Deakumatize my parents, first!” She commanded, a little desperately, but she pushed down the tremble in her voice.

”Whatever you say, my _queen_..” Hawkmoth said curtly, an uncomfortable shiver went down her spine. Everything that was him insulted her beyond reason. Chloe ripped the comb from his hands and placed it in her hair _god Pollen please forgive me.._

The kwami materialized in air, staring at Chloe with the most heartbroken expression. 

“Your majesty wait!” Pollen cried, Chloe winced. She couldn’t imagine how long the Kwami must’ve lived for.. no doubt seeing through countless holders.. all probably incredible heroes she could only dream of being. She could never be one now.. no wonder why Ladybug doubted her.. no wonder why everyone hates her.. yet still- Pollen believed in her.

She wasn’t going to let her down.

”Silence!” She spat painfully, “You will speak only when spoken to! Your loss Ladybug!” Pollen’s mouth shut close, her heart ached before she quickly yelled ” _Pollen Buzz on!_ ”

The transformation prickled over her, she could feel the bee kwami’s heartbreak and sorrow practically flood through her, but she pushed it down to continue her plan.

She stared up at Hawkmoth, her blue eyes burning with rage- He could see it. However the person it was directed to was _not_ Ladybug. Not right now. As the city was flooded with Ladybug’s warm magic, Chloe didn’t break eye contact with him- the heroes would no doubt be suspicious..

”See, I kept my word, your parents are _free_ ” Hawkmoth said proudly, “Now I can use a new akuma to make you even stronger- my _queen_..” 

Chloe was burning with rage. She was spiteful. Spiteful of Hawkmoth. Spiteful of her parents. Spiteful of Marinette. Spiteful of Ladybug. Spiteful of herself.

Looking up- she saw Hawkmoth’s smug smile as he opened up his cane and released a small violet butterfly, she watched as it started to flutter towards her. However it seemed confused by her emotions- as it struggled to find a spot where it wanted to land-

Hawkmoth paid no attention to it.

” _Miracle Queen_ , I am giving you the power to reign over Paris.. and command your own army of super heroes!” Hawkmoth said smoothly, “All I ask in return are Ladybug and a Chat Noir’s miraculouses! What do you say?”

Chloe stared at him and grimaced, as he smiled with pride. _He thinks he has won.._

”I’ve got one thing to say..” She said quietly, he tilted his head curiously. Chloe looked up and smiled- and _finally_ he understood. _Hahahah.. ahahaa ha haaha.._

_Check Mate.._

Her sapphire eyes were wild and brimming with tears, the butterfly flew towards her trompo- however she grabbed it first- and finally- she grinned

“ ** _Venom_**!” Chloe snarled, her voice raw and trembling. Hawkmoth yelled in rage- as the stinger stabbed into his chest, is toxic glow spreading through his body. He froze in place.

Chloe wheezed for breath, tears running down her cheeks as she realized what she did. She let out a loose and weak laugh, before barely falling into hysterics. She watched in morbid amusement as Hawkmoth’s eyes flickered around in his frozen skull, completely vulnerable.

She strutted forward. Even if she’d never get a Pollen again.. this would prove that she was a hero.. she did it. She defeated _Hawkmoth_. She did it!

”Eat shit you son of a bitch.” Chloe grinned, brushing a hair out of her face “You think you can stop me from being a hero? Nah.. don’t forget what I said to you during Miraculer.. I’ll _always_ be a hero.”

The heiress felt Pollen’s overwhelming pride and join swell inside her, as she stood inches away from Hawkmoth’s paralyzed body “ _Now_ \- let’s see who you really are you _sick_ , _psychotic_ , _disgusting_ -“

She ripped the brooch off his chest and watching in dawning horror as she recognized the man behind the mask. Red replaced black, and a familiar white suit filled her view. Chloe paled.

”- _Uncle Gabriel_?”

_How. WHY?!_ She wondered. Chloe stumbled backwards, the butterfly brooch burned with power in her palm, she immediately pinned it on her chest as her breathing ran ragged. Memories of her past whirled by-

_Auntie Emilie.. Adrien., did they.._

The butterfly kwami materialized beside her, their eyes wide with shock. At the corner of her eye she could see a blue blur darting to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized who it was.

Mayura sprinted towards her as she stood inches away from Gabriel’s paralyzed body. Pollen screamed inside for her to run- _but.. no.. no_ she refused. She wouldn’t make it..

_Please My Queen..!_ The kwami’s voice screamed inside her head. She shook her head _One more.. please.. just one more Venom Pollen.. please.. I can’t.. the magic overuse can.. I know.. please.._

It felt like a bomb went off inside her chest as she twisted her body and threw her trompo at Mayura’s fast approaching body, screaming for her magic to work once again. The peacock villainess slammed into her, dark claws edging into her throat.

They crashed against the railing, breaking it entirely- Chloe’s legs dangled off the edge, she gasped for breath as Mayura’s eyes flared with a cold fury she only recognized from a familiar assistant.. of fucking course.. of _fucking_ course!

Chloe snarled at her, feeling her bones ache in pain as the two woman glared at each other.

” _Give it back Chloe!_ ” Mayura yelled, “We’re trying to bring _Emelie_ back! _Don’t you want that?!_ ” Chloe shook her head, clenching her teeth tightly as she desperately tried to kick her way out- her hand shot down back to her trompo-

“ _VENOM! POLLEN VENOM PLEASE!_ ” She cried, before stabbing it into the villaness’s side

Mayura howled in agony as her magical toxin spread through the peacock’s body. The woman froze immediately as blooming pain spread through Chloe’s entire being. She screamed in pain-

It was indescribable, burning- like a poison had spread through her veins. She could feel her energy draining into nothing.

Pollen was spat out of her comb, as her transformation fell- perhaps though.. she shouldn’t have froze Mayura in a position like this..

Mayura’s grip had broken during the sting- and Chloe dropped off the balcony’s edge. Her eyes widened as she felt herself falling through the air. Completely and utterly.. done for.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, her thoughts rushing past her as she held Pollen close to her chest, along with another small kwami. The butterfly.. they were crying- _screaming-.._ _trembling_..

The magic was drained from her body.. she couldn’t tell if the strangled cry she let out was of fear or pain- but she could see that she somehow had already shed blood- no. The copper on her tongue told her everything already.

“My Queen Please..!” Pollen begged, as they fell closer and closer to the ground. Chloe wondered if Sabrina would miss her. She wondered if Adrien would miss her. Hell- she even wondered if Marinette would miss her.  
  
  


How.. how desperate..

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she held the kwami’s close, her heart burning with sorrow. _I’m so sorry.._ she sobbed _I’m so so sorry Ladybug.. Sabrina.. Adrien.. Marinette.. everyone.._

Then- a small paw like nub touched her cheek, her tear filled eyes opened and she saw Nooroo’s face.

”Please mistress! Say Nooroo Dark Wings Rise!” The kwami begged. Chloe felt her breath hitch, she held the miraculous tightly and nodded. She had to.. even if her magic was at it’s limit.. _this won’t be good.._

”Nooroo! Dark wings Rise!” She screamed- and cocoon of purple magic enveloped her.

Chloe Bourgeois died that day. Instead- after crashing into the shattered cement- a bloody figure rose from the rubble, their golden hair unraveled and body trembling as the adrenaline poured from their body. The figure glanced around the somehow empty street- _and ran._

...

Gabriel broke out of the burning paralysis, he roared with rage- running to the railing, he looked down at the street, finding a large crater in the ground.. but no more Chloe Bourgeois.

As Mayura finally came back to her physical senses, he brushed her comforting pat off with a scowl. Not only had he failed to make perhaps the most powerful akuma of all.. but he.. he..

Gabriel clenched the spot where his brooch once laid. _How dare she.. how dare she get in the way.. she loved Emelie just as much as Adrien did.. so why did she.._

”Sir..” Mayura voiced, her voice strained and trembling. He shifted his suit, his aura cold.

”The Bourgeois are a target now. We do not know when she will return or if she will at all, Mayura. This isn’t over- when we get our hands on Chloe Bourgeois..” He paused, his eyes narrowing with hate “..We will decide what we shall do with her then.. we must go.”

The two villains disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a little inspired by Cornerverse but I promise I’m not gonna copy- this fic is definitely going in a different direction.  
> Hope you enjoyed! I’ve got some fun plans with this.


	2. Costly

The figure ran into the empty corners and streets of the city, her breathing ragged and loose. She held the butterfly miraculous tightly in her hand as she turned another dark alley.

Blood dropped from her jaw, but she forced her aching and numb legs to keep moving forward. She knew.. she knew she couldn’t go back. _He_ was after her. He was after _her_.. and her _family_.

”My Queen _please_.. you need to rest..” Pollen urged. She shook her head, barely able to speak.

”Can’t.. can’t rest.. I need to get somewhere _safe_ first..” The blonde spoke tiredly, before looking down at her outfit.

It was soft violet and open tuxedo, with a white and puffy dress shirt underneath. She wore black (and currently ripped) leggings under a lace and layered white and purple skirt. Her hair fell off her shoulders in messy curls, held up by the comb in a half up half down design.

The tuxedo top had a coattail that fell to the back of her legs, not unlike butterfly wings. She couldn’t see herself, but she knew she was wearing a mask of _some_ kind.

Her transformation was really the only thing keeping her awake,.

”I shouldn’t have done it.. I shouldn’t have let you use it twice.. this is all my fault..!” Pollen cried, tears falling down their face. The girl winced and softly wiped the kwami’s cheeks

”Shh.. Sh.. _Pollen_.. it’s gonna be okay,,”

”But you could _die_!” Pollen exclaimed “I can’t.. we can’t.. me and Nooroo.. we won’t let another _child_ holder die..”

She winced. Ah. She could. That _was_ a possibility at the moment wasn’t it. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _Another child..? That means children have died using the miraculous.. what kind of sick personality chose a child to.. never mind.._

”The effects of magic burnout can be extremely _costly_! A-and.. and you’re so young.. and..” Pollen whimpered, before flying into her cheek, nuzzling her “Please.. please don’t leave me, _Chloe_..”

Chloe froze. _Chloe_. That was her name wasn’t it. She petted Pollen’s head softly, as she stumbled deeper and deeper into the alley, realizing halfway through that she was _actually_ using her cane.

”I’ll be okay.. right now.. we need to figure out a place to stay..” She croaked, Pollen nodded, smiling tenderly

”How about _Marinette_?”

She shook her head “Are you _crazy_? N-No! No.. no.. not her..” She muttered, her eyes casting away in shame ”She thinks I’m a bitch, just like the rest of them..”

Chloe thought for a moments more. Should she even call herself Chloe now? No. No she shouldn’t. She couldn’t go back. She thought for a moment more about her options. Who would even trust her.. Adrien?

No.. no Adrien wasn’t safe either., god.. he had no idea.. he had no idea that his father..! She covered her mouth to stop herself from hurling, her brain burned with pain as she swallowed a mouthful of blood and bile.

Gabriel Agreste.. GABRIEL AGRESTE.. _HAWKMOTH_..

He has hurt Adrien countless times.. how could she not notice the pain on her not of blood brother‘s face as his father put him down time and time again. God.. he was probably busy with akumas no wonder why he refused to talk to his son..!

Not only that.. Nathalie.. Nathalie said they were trying to bring Emilie back.. Her hands clenched around the cane in her hands. She’s gone.. she’s gone she’s gone.. and if she isn’t.. then..

Uncle Gabriel was willing to kill.. rip apart.. _terrorize_.. and _burn_ the entire city to the ground in order to piece back a broken family. A broken family that he fractured with his own blood soaked hands.

The girl burned with fury. _I’m going to kill him.._

”Maybe _Sabrina_ then..?” Pollen suggested. Rage melted into terror as the butterfly user shook her head more

”No.. no no no _I can’t.!_ ” She yelled, tears brimming her eyes “She won’t be safe.. _none of them will be safe!_ He has all of the miraculouses he could track me!” She slammed her hand against the wall, before wincing. 

She thought for a moment, her breathing hard as she came to a decision.

”Tomorrow.. I will go to school.. I’ll tell Sabrina to get all of the stuff I need from my room,, it shouldn’t be a lot..” She decided quietly “Tomorrow.. will be the last day they’ll see me _alive_..”

”My Queen..?”

She was no longer a little girl anymore. She wasn’t anything. Just a blank slate. The violet woman strutted down the alley, her golden locks flowing behind her as she crudely wipes the blood from her jaw. 

Hopefully she’d be able to last.. even if just for a few hours.. if she can’t handle it.. then she’ll leave in the middle of the day.. not that it’ll matter.. _hahahah.. ahahah.. hah..ahah.. shit.._ she was a lost cause wasn’t she..

”Tomorrow.. Chloe Bourgeois disappears, _for good._ ” She spoke grimly, before she disappeared- her soft and weak cackling echoing into nothing. Weak. Running. And nameless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Just the quick aftermath. We’ll get to the story soon.. Next Chapter will be in Sabrina’s POV


	3. Obedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw they’re age 16 in this, I don’t feel comfortable with writing dying 14 year olds.. and the media normalized 16 protagonists fighting demons so I guess they're fine.

  
  


It had been almost.. two weeks since her best friend’s disappearance.

Chloe had entered the school in an almost daze. Twelve hours before- she said in a hushed over the phone to tell Sabrina to stop by her suite and grab some things to fit into a bag.

It didn’t seem extreme.. just her credit card, a few changes of clothes, a few bags of snacks, and some bandaids. Chloe just plainly said that she just _needed_ them. 

She should’ve questioned it.. she should’ve asked why.. But no.. _no_ Sabrina just _had_ to be _so_.. _obedient_..

When she handed them over the next day at school, she saw a flash of pain in Chloe’s face as she held it, Sabrina offered to carry it but Chloe shook her head, smiling weakly.

”It’s fine!” She chirped, almost _too_ cheerfully- and then.. she _thanked_ Sabrina.

Her expression was one she had never seen on her friend’s face before.. complete and utter brokenness..

“You do a lot for me.. I appreciate it..” She said, Sabrina didn’t take notice to the shiny new butterfly brooch on her friend’s chest, as she stared into Chloe’s soft and glossy eyes “I know that it hurts your reputation.. but you mean a lot to me Sabrina.. _thank you for everything.._ ”

Sabrina at the time glowed with joy, and embraced her with a hug, before they shuffled inside. She didn’t notice the tears in Chloe’s eyes, and of course.. she didn’t question it when Chloe disappeared at lunch.. and She didn’t question it when Chloe didn’t come back at all.. 

It was the second day of Chloe’s complete and utter disappearance that the police daughter realized she herself had packed practically packed her a running away bag, and that Chloe’s thank you.. was also a goodbye.

The bare essentials.. the police were certain the mayor’s daughter ran away, it was obvious wasn’t it? It had to be. The mayor was distraught and Audrey didn’t even notice- though she still did play up the part of a weeping mother.

The swine.

Still, it was like the cops were barely looking for her, if they had the choice- Sabrina had no doubt that they’d drop the investigation entirely. Still, Mayor Bourgeois forced them to keep looking for his runaway child- and he made sure to berate Sabrina at every chance he had.

But Chloe _didn’t_ run away. Sabrina was sure of it.

Even as she paced the halls of DuPont, knowing people were giving her pitiful gazes and whispering behind her back- she knew her best friend was still out there. It wasn’t like Chloe to _disappear_ like this.

Sabrina was smarter than she looked.. sure- emotionally weak.. but she was smart.

_Yes_ , she assumed irrationally over things. _Yes_ , her exact relationship with Chloe wasn’t the _healthiest_. And _YES_ \- she knew she was also desperate to not be alone and was _probably_ walking into the lion’s den with Lila-

But she wasn’t _dumb_. That’s why she continued to hear the little whispers Lila would try to plant into her ear. Her own thoughts bubbling with her own fit of rage against the Italian girl.. _how dare she disrespect my friend.._

”Maybe Chloe just hated us all and ran like a _coward_ \- oops! Sorry I didn’t mean _you_ Sabrina, I know you two _were.._ _close_.. but isn’t it _good_ that she’s gone? Maybe she _did_ hate you..”

_She didn’t hate me. She hated herself- but she sure as hell hated you and there’s a good reason why.._

”At least she isn’t around to force you to do stuff anymore! That was like- _super_ unhealthy! No, I’m not glad she’s gone, I’m just worried about you! Are you saying I’m _worse_ than Chloe?”

_I am. But I won’t say anything because I know that if I do- you’ll target me like how you target Marinette. She made me do stuff because she didn’t know how to spend time with me._

“Hey Sabrina.. do you think.. Chloe might be _working_ with _Hawkmoth_?”

_Bitch—_

She crushed the juice box in her hand, the classmates around her turned to see her dripping red hand, even Lila stared in surprise. Sabrina looked around shyly before smiling sweetly.

”Sorry Lila! There was just a bug buzzing near my ear and it was getting annoying!” She said, voice dripping with venom. A far too satisfying feeling grew in her chest as she watched Lila’s face scrunch up in rage, she decided this was too dangerous. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom! I need to wash up!”

Sabrina ran as fast as she could away from the mess, away from the pitiful eyes and the people she knew better than. Maybe she was romanticizing her best friend. Maybe. _Maybe_.

She could acknowledge theories that she _perhaps-_ was only _assuming_ Chloe wasn’t just a two dimensional bitch, and in reality Sabrina was just as dumb and _obedient_ as the others said. _Or_ she could be _smart_ , and _think_ about Chloe’s obvious complexity for more than two seconds- unlike _everyone else_.

Sabrina knew blind faith was foolish, that’s why she wore mother fucking glasses. She knew who Chloe Bourgeois was. She knew what being Chloe Bourgeois’s friend was. She wasn’t perfect by any means of course- but she knew who her Best friend was. And someone who ran away on a whim for no god damn reason.. wasn’t her.

As the cold water ran over her sticky hands, she looked at the mirror. It had been about one or two weeks since Chloe’s disappearance. After three days, it became an investigation and actual search. After four, signs of giving up already we’re clear. After five- Sabrina stopped crying.

After seven. Sabrina got to work.

She looked tired, and.. perhaps it was because she was.. There was this unshakable feeling of tenseness that held the city since Chloe’s disappearance. Since Love Eater.

Because not only was Chloe gone.. but Hawkmoth had completely disappeared.

It wasn’t like Hawkmoth to disappear like this, just like it wasn’t like Chloe to disappear like this either. Akumas happened at _least_ three times a week. Now. There was nothing. Just _complete silence_.

Fuck.. there were even theories that Chloe was Hawkmoth! Luckily those were quickly shot down by Queen B, every Akuma that attacked Chloe, and Chloe’s own akumatations.

There were even more theories that she was kidnapped that were.. a little too likely for comfort. Theories that Hawkmoth was just biding his time and Chloe was just conveniently dea-

No she wasn’t dead. Her best friend wasn’t dead. Sabrina entered the cafe, breathing in the heavy smell of coffee and bread. She had come here often to rearrange her thoughts. As she stepped up to the counter.. an unfamiliar face met her.

She was distracted, back turned, but Sabrina could still see her face. Soft but curved. Her blonde hair was long and immensely wavy. Held up by a.. _familiar.._ what she could only assume a pin- that she couldn’t fully see due to the long golden locks being in the way.

  
  
Her blue- _almost silvery_ \- eyes was focused on the coffee brewing in front of her. She looked almost.. sick. Like her cheeks were a pale flush and Sabrina could see a slight tremble in her hands as she worked.

”Hello?” Sabrina said, catching their attention.

God.. the girl looked barely older than her- she was taller yes, by a few noticeable inches- but perhaps it was the boots she wore under her. She still looked young though, way too young to be working here..

The things Sabrina noticed her ridiculous (utterly ridiculous)..

The girl turned around from the counter, eyes widening slightly before calming. A small smiled twitched on the blonde’s cheeks as she stared at her with curious eyes. She adjusted her uniform and smiled-

”Ah right- hello, welcome to Café Oberkampf- how can I help you?” She greeted. Sabrina couldn’t shake a feeling of unease around the new girl. Perhaps it was how young she looked.. seriously can 16 year olds get jobs? Can they?? 

”Just a coffee.. I’m a little pent up right now, sorry for staring- I just.. didn’t recognize you.” She said carefully. The new girl flinched - _interesting-_ before smiling. 

”O-Oh uh.. Melissa- _Melissa Leblanc_. I’m new here.” She introduced herself, showing her small badge as an example. However.. her cheerfulness looked strained. “I’ll get your coffee started, anything else?”

Sabrina shook her head “No, thank you.”

She seated herself at a table in the corner and watched the woman work. It was a cozy cafe, but something felt.. ugh.. horribly wrong.. _tense_. As if at any moment an akuma would burst out of the wood work and kill _everything on sight_ -

-but that never happened. She just worked on her laptop, trying to find leads on an empty case, then Melissa called her up for her drink and handed it over happily.

”Enjoy!”

There was something off.

Something too familiar that she couldn’t shake despite everything in her body telling her that it was normal. Perhaps her frustration was showing in her face..

Melissa seemed to notice, as worry splashed across her expression. Strange too, Sabrina’s poker face was usually really good. 

“Thank you, good luck Melissa working here” She said politely, and sat back down to drink. Her thoughts clouded and conflicted. There was something that she couldn’t shake though.. 

..and it was the familiar Butterfly brooch that Melissa had struggled to hide underneath her uniform.

...

Her shift was over. She strutted out of the cafe in a hurry, hoping she wouldn’t bump into Sabrina. A cold and dark feeling that could only describe as _regret_ brewed in her stomach.

”Nooroo.. dark wings fall..” She muttered. There was no difference in her outfit, but she _had_ transformed for the sake of the glamour spell, and just simply waved off the costume. 

Sure she styled her hair a little differently and her cheery exposition _would_ be off putting- but her old face was on social media so someone would’ve recognized her eventually. 

Exhaustion hit her as she stumbled against the wall. Pollen and Nooroo flew towards her.

The amount of hurt, tension, and loneliness she had felt pool off of Sabrina had been a slap to the face. Every part of her wanted to scream, cry, run away, and hug her best friend all at the same time. But she refrained.

Because that’s what Chloe would do.

And Chloe was _dead_.

”Mistress.!”

”My Queen.!”

She looked up tiredly. “I’m.. _fine_.. Pollen- how’s the base going?”

”The ‘Base‘ is a funny thing to call it. The warehouse is _mostly_ abandoned, My Queen” Pollen reported almost playfully, she smiled reassuringly “Just a few cats to bite at your ankles..”

”Any _butterflies_?” She jokingly asked, despite how dry her throat felt. Pollen shrugged, looking at the butterfly curiously, Nooroo shriveled at the attention.

”Not unless you want them there Mistress, though.. flowers _would_ be nice..” Nooroo said hesitantly

“Then we’ll grow a garden, I’m sure my card can handle it” She decided, holding up her credit card. She still had a lot of money, but she had spent a lot already on buying fake IDs and stuff that would mask her trail, from both the police and Gabriel.

Perhaps it was her paranoia though.

That’s why she didn’t go the extreme like buying hair dye or cutting her hair- when glamour was just a simple thing she could turn on. Though.. she _did_ miss the suit that came with transforming.. that’s why she had Nooroo keep the boots. _Hah_!

Nooroo’s expression softened, a small growing on their small violet face. It had taken a lot of time to get close to the butterfly, he had been practically abused by Gabriel ever since the start of the attacks, forced into everything. He still flinched when she tried to pet him sometimes- and he was always nervous.

She just wanted him to be happy now.. after everything he went through.

Nooroo smiled at her before speaking again “I.. uh.. Mistress.. did you feel.. Sabrina’s.. emotions..?”

The holder frowned for a moment before nodding.

”I did.” She said quietly. She gripped tightly to her shoulders. Since she got possession of the butterfly.. she had been able to feel the overwhelming emotion of every single person she met in the cafe. 

There had been countless.. ugh.. _Karens_ she had to deal with that just stank of disgust and pride. A few older men who looked at with quirked eyebrows and sly lips, she shuddered and resisted the urge to _hurl_ when she felt _lust_ roll over her shoulders.

She fidgeted irritably when a child’s impatience started to creep onto her, and an old lady’s softness and motherly compassion brought a smile to her face.

However.. when Sabrina entered through that door.. all she felt was.. loss. An indescribable amount of guilt and fear- for her. Sabrina was worried.. for _her_. Sabrina was still _looking_ for _her_. She felt her fists tighten- and she still wasn’t sure how she was able to pour that coffee with her trembling hands.

Frustration filled Sabrina when she was staring at Melissa. She was worried that Sabrina had caught on but- the glamour _had_ to have protected her.. _right_?

_Wow, who knew abandoning your friends for your own selfish gain_ _would_ hurt _.. Chloe.._ her thoughts hissed. The girl rolled her eyes. _Chloe has been dead for two weeks.. give it up whoever you are.._

“We should go, Nooroo are you tired?” She asked, the butterfly shook their head

” _I’m_ alright, but are _you_?”

She paused for a moment. The one thing she couldn’t read was Nooroo. She supposed it made sense that a rookie empath wouldn’t be able to read the literal _conceptual being_ of _empathy_. But it still frustrated her- because even if she lied- Nooroo would be able to read her.

”Exhausted. Though I’m not sure it’s because of work.. or.. well..” They knew what she meant. Pollen gave Nooroo a concerned look. It had taken 5 days to recover from her magical burnout, and she was still hurting from it.

She was lucky that the bar owner on the third street she stumbled down let her crash for those days, she was a little regretful she didn’t thank them for their kindness before she ran away again.

She was _really_ pushing it with transforming to keep up the glamour spell too.. 

‘Melissa’ ignored their hurt looks and adjusted her jacket, flipping the hood over her face.

”Let’s go.” She murmured, “Dark wings rise..” the runaway left withouto a trace

The darker streets of Paris were damp from the previous night’s rain. Her silvery blue eyes were cold and scalding with a bubbling hatred that she let _burn_ in the deepest parts of her stomach.

Food had been a trouble. So had her wounds. But at this point- all she felt was _numb_. Pollen snuggled next to her cheek as she turned another corner- an array of emotions rolled off of every person she passed-

Children’s joy, mother’s annoyance, father’s exhaustion- teenager’s defiance- elder’s loneliness. Multiple times she found herself seeing a familiar face that she quickly turned away from.

Walking through a farmer’s market- she found herself oh so easily swiping multiple materials into her pocket. She had spent a lot of time in her life stealing from others for her an amusement after all.. What she wouldn’t give to see Dupain-Cheng’s exasperated pout again.. or Adrien’s smile.

When she found herself standing in front of a small honey stand- she paid.

However despite the warmth that the market held, she found herself suffocating in it’s crowd. It made her ask herself ask _how could a power of empathy be given to a man so cold?_

It made her burning rage only continue to crackle aflame.

At least the citizens of Paris were soaking in the time of peace, it seemed Gabriel was surprised with her clean escape, most likely counting on the idea that she’d come home.

Her grip on her pen tightened. Ah right. She had to turn the cane into a pen temporarily. She fidgeted nervously with it as she escaped the market and made her way to the abandoned ware house.

_Technically_ it was trespassing. But no one owned it either. So who was going to tattle?

She wondered what Ladybug was doing.. not that she’d care- despite her acting in front of Hawkmoth- she still felt hurt-

‘Melissa’ shook her head. No. Chloe felt hurt. Chloe was the one who wasn’t good enough. But Chloe.. Chloe was gone. As she slid through the doors- she wondered if Ladybug felt guilty..

She set her bag of things down on a dusty crate. Eventually she would add actual chairs.. or at least a more comfortable place to sleep.. for now though- this meant Gabriel wouldn’t be able to track any singular hotel, motel, or whatever.

Nooroo and Pollen danced through the freeness of the empty warehouse. The soft and hazey afternoon sun drifting out of the clouded windows. Shining on her back and making her hair glow.

She leaned tiredly on the crate, _why did I run away from Sabrina?_ She wondered. _Why did I leave Adrien?_

Her-Their claws dug into the crate. She felt as if she was being torn apart again. Her emotions burning through her skull

Tumbling.. _tumbling_.. why is _everything_ always _tumbling_..?

A wave of guilt washed over her, but this wasn’t like the others. C.. _Chloe_. Yes.. She was Chloe in this moment..

Chloe looked up from the darkness, Nooroo and Pollen had stopped flying around, their faces wide with shock.

She could feel Pollen’s desire to move forward and hug the man who was stepping into the beams of light- but it was beaten by her will to protect her holder. If it was a different situation- she’d be busy feeling touched, now, she was focused on staring the old man down.

”You..”

”Chloe Bourgeois.” The man greeted all too professionally, his face wrinkled with age, and his Hawaiian shirt stinking of what she could guess as garlic. His body flooded with feelings of grief, anger, confliction, and _hope_. But the hope she felt only made her burn more with rage.

It was _hope_ that she’d hand over the miraculouses. Chlo- no Chloe was gone again. In her place stood a different creature entirely. A butterfly holder.. going by a different name.

She parted the hair from her face- her eyes darting up at Nooroo, who stared at her trustingly.

”I have a guess on who you are.” She stated “Can you confirm it?”

”Yes. I am Master Wang Fu. I am the Gaurdian of the Miraculous.” He said, his emerald bracelet glittering in the darkness of the warehouse “I suppose you know why I am here, will you comply? Miss Bourgeois?”

_And be obedient?_ She wondered.

The ex-heiress grinned from ear to ear.

”No.”


	4. Oh Great Gaurdian

”I have a guess on who you are.” She stated “Can you confirm it?”

”Yes. I am Master Wang Fu. I am the Gaurdian of the Miraculous.” He said, his emerald bracelet glittering in the darkness of the warehouse “I suppose you know why I am here, will you comply? Miss Bourgeois?”

_And be obedient?_ She wondered.

The ex-heiress grinned from ear to ear.

“ _No_ ”

That stopped him in his tracks. Confusion poured off of him in wonderful heaps..

”W-What?” He sputtered

”I said no. I will not comply” She stated, raising an eyebrow “Especially to an old geezer like you who’s out of his time..”

”What did you say?” A voice exclaimed, flying out of Fu’s pocket was another Kwami. His golden eyes baring into hers. “How dare you disrespect-“

”Shut it Wayzz! How dare _you_ for disrespecting _my_ bee!” Pollen yelled, flying in front of the ex heiress. Nooroo slowly fluttered down next to the blonde, she smiled reassuringly before looking back at Fu.

The guardian finally noticed the butterfly.

”So it is true. You.. you saved Nooroo.” He whispered, astonished.

”Yes Master. She did.” Nooroo said softly, “That’s one of the reasons why I won’t _leave her._ ”

He shrunk back again, Wayzz’s face fell as he looked at the butterfly

”Nooroo..”

”I’m not leaving her Master. I don’t care what you think is right. If it wasn’t for _you_ , me and Duusuu wouldn’t have been lost in the first place.” Nooroo stated strongly, violet eyes burning with a mixture of pain and anger, he glanced at her before looking back at Fu, crossing his arms “In high contrast, _I owe her everything._ ” 

“But Nooroo don’t you want to-“

”I want to stay.. _with my Mistress._ ” Nooroo repeated, radiating a powerful aura. Fu winced, before looking back at her.

”Chloe Bourgeois. If your belief is that you can no longer be a hero then you are-“

”Do not say what I am or not.” She spat, discreetly putting her materials back into her bag. Her silvery blue eyes flickering around the warehouse. “I’ve already proven that I can’t be a hero. But..” a cruel smile drifted on her face “.. _Vigilantism fits me better now.. doesn’t it._ ”

”Chloe..” Fu murmured, concern and fear dripping off of him. She gripped the brooch tightly, staring him down.

“I’m not giving them to you” She repeated sternly, the hair on the back of her neck rising

He stared at her, eyes narrowing “You don’t understand, it is too _dangerous_ -“

”It’s dangerous to give fourteen year olds the powers of _gods_!” She shouted, before souring “I _do_ understand, so do not look down on me, _Fu_.”

“I am..” He sputtered, before standing has straight as he could “I am the guardian-“

”Yeah sure- and you’re a _shit_ one at that. Tell me- what was your thought process with choosing. They just seemed like good picks, yeah? _Seemed_. Did you ever think at least ‘ _once_ ’ that _maybe_ \- they would hurt by this?” She asked, raising an eyebrow,

_Not to mention the fact that Gabriel has all of the miraculous now.. so he’s really the guardian of nothing right now.._

Fu was silent for a moment, his first trembling with anger as his heart ached. She could tell what he was thinking. ‘He was sick of this _disrespect_..’ and ‘couldn’t she see that this was killing her? This magical burn out.. she needed rest..’

But she knew that he knew- that she wouldn’t stop fighting.

”Chloe Bourg-“

” _That girl is dead._ ” She spat, her eyes glowing a cold aura, as she interrupted him. Fu blinked with surprise, and for a moment, he was quiet again.

His eyes glanced to the side, and he could see Nooroo and Pollen in the dark corner of the abandoned warehouse. They were glaring at him. With _pity_. Wayzz seemed to be floating in the middle, discomfort and unsureness dripping off of him. 

“Then.. who are you?” He asked. The ex heiress stared at him, perhaps mulling over his words.

She crossed a leg over her thigh, she was simply sitting above on the dusty wooden crate- however- her presence commanded that it was her throne. The butterfly miraculous fit snug on her chest and the comb glowed in the dim light.

”I.. am the ruler of this place.” She said, almost in a hushed whisper, eyes drifting off to no where “I am also.. the one who will _kill_ HawkMoth..”

She celebrated in his silence as she continued, she skipped on top of the crate, glowing in the orange hazey sunlight- casting her in an almost red spotlight.

”..Love eater.. that entire day was planned out specifically to _break me_.” she said in a hushed whisper “..‘They _abandoned_ you. _Your heroes abandoned you.. they used you’ —_ that’swhat Hawkmoth told me..”

A hurt smile fell across her face, her hands trembled and her heart burned with a mix of rage and pain. She let out a hollow laugh, as she stretched her arms around her. Golden hair falling down her face as she stood above the weak guardian.

”And you know what’s scary? For a moment.. I believed it. I full heartedly believed in what Hawkmoth said” She said, choking out a sob, “But hearing him.. hearing him _splay_ my feelings out like he _owned_ them.. o-or could _control_ them.?”

She let out a broken laugh, shaking her head madly- before looking down on Fu again.

”..No. No I refused then.” She said triumphantly, her golden mane glowing in the hot evening air, her smug and commanding smirk burned through his skull “For I am no queen to him- or _you_!”

The ex heiress then dropped off the crate, before moving to walk out of the doors- _this place has been compromised.. what a damn shame for the garden plan.._ she thought bitterly.The sunset’s glow hit against the side of her face- before casting a shadow over him.

She stopped to stare at him one last time. Regret and hurt flooding through him- but she shrugged it off apathetically. She had no business with a man who entrusted his hundred years worth of duty to hapless children. Taking away their damn childhoods..

Her hands twitched- _perhaps if I had the bravery I would try and find Ladybug and_ _Chat Noir.. I’m curious to see who they truly are under the mask.._

”Chloe Bourgeois is _dead_ , Fu” The young woman spat cold heartedly, glancing at Wayzz then at Pollen. The bee was buzzing with defiance while Nooroo snuggled next to her cheek, she looked back at the guardian “So stop looking for her.”

”Who are you then? Who are you if you aren’t Chloe Bourgeois?” Fu asked hollowly, she scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

”I’m more than Chloe Bourgeois ever would be.” The butterfly holder said smoothly, “ _I am Monarch_. Remember that well- oh great _Guardian of the Miraculouses-“_ she mocked “-because I command your _respect_.”

Then she left, leaving the old master to sulk in the darkness.

The blonde crept down the streets of Paris, her heart clouded and bubbling with conflicting emotion.

”Do you think he’ll tell Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She asked, Pollen shrugged, eyes distant.

”Maybe. It depends if he’s especially angry with you.” The bee replied, tilting her head “Did he seem angry?”

She looked off at the setting sun, basking the world in a deep red and orange.

”He seemed frustrated, genuinely confused.” Nooroo said, eyes narrowing “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Master Fu.. I wished I was happier to see him. But I’m just disappointed right now,”

The ex-heiress nodded “Me too..” she murmured, glancing back at the empty warehouse, her heart sinking slightly “I wish we could’ve used that place more.. what a waste..”

”Indeed, we will find another home. Let’s hurry, My Queen..”

The three disappeared into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not originally made to be Fu salt, but here we are!  
> Told y’all she’d go off on him  
> It’s agonizing to write Chloe’s POV without writing her actual name due to her genuinely disassociating from her identity as Chloe.  
> I won’t be writing Melissa sense that’s just her fake ID, not her identity, but I also don’t wanna write Monarch ALL of the damn time, so we’ll see what happens


	5. Open Eyes

“You look like you haven’t gotten sleep” Melissa said, Sabrina looked up blankly, laughing hollowly

”W-Well you’d be right, I haven’t,.” She replied sheepishly.

”May I ask why?” Melissa asked, tilting her head curiously. Her golden locks tumbling off her shoulders.

Sabrina fumbled with her fingers, closing her laptop as she took the mug of coffee from the girl’s hands. Her eyes flickering to the space where she knew the waitress kept the all too familiar butterfly brooch.

”Just some.. troubling times right now.” Sabrina said carefully, reaching up to her rose pin “My best friend is missing.”

There was a brief look of panic that went across Melissa’s eyes

”Your friend? That’s _terrible_! Who is she?” She gasped, but Sabrina could hear it. Her voice was fake. But the panic.. was real.

”Chloe.. Chloe Bourgeois.” She murmured “Lots of people say we weren’t really friends but., we were- no. We _are_. We’re still friends because she’s still alive..” she hated the way her voice broke slightly “I’m in the middle of searching for her right now. I’m gonna find her no matter what.!” She declared,

Melissa paused for a moment, eyes screwing together for a moment

”Shouldn’t you leave that to the police?” She asked carefully. Sabrina’s eyes twitched

“I should..” the ginger replied, staring at Melissa’s silvery blue eyes, “..but that doesn’t mean I will. They’ve done a shit job already— Sorry, I shouldn’t say that. My dad’s a police officer.. ugh- but that doesn’t change my bitterness.. they just threw up there arms and were like ‘I guess she’s dead! No bother in looking for that brat!’.. ugh”

She took a sip of her coffee, hissing at how hot it was- before putting it down.

”I won’t lie- a lot of people hate Chloe, but I’m not one of those people. Even I have every right to be, she’s my friend, and I’m getting to the bottom of-“ her stomach growled, much to her embarrassment.

”Do you want a scone with that coffee?” Melissa asked,

Sabrina sulked “Yes please.”

...

She spent a few more hours at the cafe before getting a text from Lila.

Some bullshit excuse for her to do her notes.. Sabrina’s eyes narrowed under her glasses. It as a good thing she already made copies.. with Lila’s handwriting and all. A quick send and it was done- along with another bullshit response.

_Bullshit bullshit bullshit._

God she hated the people in her class sometimes..

Sabrina took another sip of her coffee- looking down at her laptop. There were many Mayura sightings as of late, zero Hawkmoth though. Not even an akuma.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on her table. Melissa was right.. she hadn’t gotten any shut eye in a while. 

Either she would be tossing and turning, dreaming of Vanisher, or be up til four am- where she had to pretend waking up so her dad wouldn’t become suspicious of her new sleeping habits.

She wasn’t sure if she should be happy or disappointed that it was so easy to manipulate him. He was her dad after all.. she wondered if he was supposed to know whether or not his daughter was lying to him or not..

Hell- even people at school were beginning to notice, too many pitying eyes. Even Lila was somewhat worried- but probably only because Sabrina was doing her homework.

The police daughter was considering writing a Lying confession in Lila’s Handwriting at some point, but that felt like too much work that she knew Marinette was already on.

Oh right. _Marinette_.

She was somehow dealing with Chloe’s disappearance _worse_ than Sabrina. If she wasn’t busy already with her own investigations, Sabrina would’ve loved to dig into the ‘why’ but she really didn’t want more on her plate.

Her eyes drifted to Melissa. There was a tugging part of her head that she could feel, a tugging that she knew if she pulled hard enough- she would get answers.

But nothing. There was nothing she could think up of with the cafe worker. And it was maddening.

Then- a large explosion shook the cafe. Sabrina ran to the window, and her eyes widened. A _sentimonster_. About three stories tall and was a giant.. pigeon?

There was no akuma to pair with it in sight though. Just a giant.. fire breathing chicken.. stomping around Paris. _I wish Chloe was hear to say how ridiculous this was.._ she thought wistfully

Melissa quickly locked the doors, as the people inside the cafe clambered around for either safety or audience views. The blonde cafe worker cursed under her breath, her eyes darting around the cafe and then to Sabrina.

The ginger met her gaze, and she saw a familiar glint of both mischief and cruelty in her eyes. Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat as Melissa disappeared behind the counter, and into a back room. 

Abandoning her coffee- she rushed inside, just in time to see the back door swinging open. She broke through her fear and chased after the worker- but she was gone. It only led to the back of an empty alleyway.

_Where could she have gone?_

She skittered back inside and opened her laptop, the Ladyblog was live for the first time in weeks- and people quickly crowded around her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were there within seconds, swinging around the beast wildly. Bantering and yelling about ‘what was Hawkmoth thinking here?’   
  


But there was no Hawkmoth. No akuma. Just a soulless monster breaking down buildings and making close calls to multiple civilians.

Alya and Nino were on the footage, commentating about how long it had been since the last attack and yaddah yaddah-

But Chat and Ladybug seemed out of their game. They were both _exhausted_. Both unsteady on their feet.

Sure, it had been a while since the last fight— but was there something else?

Alya seemed to be afraid too, as Ladybug took a hard hit and was sent into the cement. A loud and horrible crack echoing through the screen. 

“ _Ladybug no!_ ” Alya screamed, Nino was barely holding her back- his voice barely audible-

”Come on Ladybug!” Sabrina hissed through her teeth.

But then there was a scream- Nino stumbled away from the camera, as a butterfly fluttered towards the camera,

It cluttered to the ground for a few moments, the video glitching in and out. The cafe gasped in fear-

-and then stream ended.

Leaving the cafe in chaos.  
  
  


People were screaming Hawkmoth’s cursed name, shouting that he was back, and that they knew they shouldn’t have been comfortable with this peace- some cursing Alya’s name-

But all Sabrina could think about.. all she could _bloody_ think about., was the butterfly brooch on Melissa’s shirt that drove her crazy from the first day they met.

...

The phone was picked up by Nino’s quaking hands-

Alya was gone, replaced with a glowing purple cocoon that swallowed her whole. Nino choked on his own breath

The cocoon unfurled, and in Alya’s place stood.. _Lady WiFi_. But as he looked up- her eyes were full of confusion and brimming with tears.

”Nino what’s going on?” She asked

”Alya? Is that you?”

She nodded carefully, looking at her hands

”What is.. how.. that wasn’t Hawk-“ Her words were cut off by a familiar glowing mask going across her face. Her eyes blinked away her tears and she nodded “Yes Monarch..”

”Alya?” Nino sputtered- she shook her head. She pulled Nino’s phone out of his pocket and his screen began to fizz- before turning back to the ladyblog, her eyes were now glowing a cold gold—

“Keep recording Nino. I need you to keep recording. Monarch wants the world to see this.” Lady WiFi said almost mechanically, before looking back at him- sending chills down his spine.

Her face became soft, and she pressed a finger to his lips, the butterfly symbol cover her face glowing a deep purple—

“Don’t scream Nino.. Monarch is fixing HawkMoth’s amalgamation of sins now..” She said hollowly, but somewhere inside her, Nino knew his girlfriend was there.

She lifted his recording hand, facing the camera- he could see multiple views jumping ship onto the stream— she gave a large sweeping bow- then disappeared into 0s and 1s.

Nino was frozen, before running out of the alleyway— filming for all of the world to see

...

Alya dropped her phone as she’s as the butterfly get absorbed into it- she stumbled against the ground. Nino dropped next to her, his golden eyes widened with fesr

”Alya! Alya fight it! I’m here for you babe I-I-“

But she couldn’t hear him. She was prepared to scream, shout, kick, flail- anything it took to fight back against Hawkmoth’s disgusting silver tongue— but all she heard was a low and soft chuckle from a young girl’s voice.

” _Alya Cesaire.. be celebratory— for you are the start of a new era. You will be the first of many.._ ” The girl said, almost in a whisper- “ _Allow me to introduce myself-_ _I am Monarch. I feel your heart beating for justice, for your heroes, for the safety of your loved ones- and I can give that to you..”_

“W-Who..?” She rasped, but she couldn’t deny it. She was desperate to save her Ladybug, family and Nino right now.. 

” _All I ask in return-_ “

”Are Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous? No way! I won’t ever-!”

Monarch let out a bemused laugh, Alya froze as it filled her system- it was awfully familiar, but also filled with a hollow madness. This wasn’t Hawkmoth. This wasn’t anything like him. This was a different kind of creature entirely.

” _No.. I don’t need the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.. All I ask for in return is that you tell your dearest heroes that Monarch sent you- now Lady WiFi, I give you what you oh so desired.. go help your heroes.._ ” Monarch hissed-

Then Alya was enveloped in purple light. She felt a wave of both fear and determination fill her, along with a bursting power.

But this time it wasn’t like Hawkmoth.. it wasn’t like the intoxicating feeling of egotism that Hawkmoth gave her so long ago- it wasn’t like him. This was so much different. It felt warm.. comforting.. and empowering.

She opened her eyes and found her phone in her hand- her hands now covered in her akuma’s suit. Nino was a few feet away from her, eyes widened with fear and shock

”Nino what’s going on?” She asked, voice quivering with shock. Nino blinked with surprise

”Alya? Is that you?” He squeaked,

The reporter nodded carefully, looking at her hands, gaze traveling up at herself. _What’s going on what’s going on what’s going on”_

”What is.. how.. that wasn’t Hawk-“ Her voice was cut off by another- as a familiar visor glowed in front of her face, her words died on her mouth as Monarch’s voice interrupted

” _Oh good, you didn’t die. That went smoother than I thought. Now Lady WiFi. Are you just going to sit there in confusion and continue to let Mayura’s sentimonster tear up Ladybug’s spine? Or are you going to be useful?”_ Monarch asked sardonically

Alya’s arms trembled, her fingers digging around her phone _Use..Useful.. I need to help them.. She answered inside her mind._

She could feel Monarch grinning now, for a moment she was afraid- but the numbness traveling up her torso meant that she couldn’t back off now.

” _Wonderful- now I’m going to take control for a second, I need to tell something to Lahiffe.. you’ll be back in a few seconds_ ” The mysterious voice purred-

Then Lady WiFi’s eyes snapped open- she was dropping from the air, she twisted around, seeing that she was.. thrown off a building? _Okay that’s not good._

She opened her mouth to scream, but saw her phone in her hand. Looking down, she could see the sentimonster about to stomp on Chat Noir’s body-

The champion.. huh.. champion- she was a champion— grimaced with rage, she whipped out her phone and aimed carefully-

Right before the pigeon could crush Chat Noir’s spine to pieces- she sent a violet WiFi symbol onto it.

It paused mid stomp- talons centimeters away from Chat Noir’s face.

Lady WiFi then looked at her phone, then pressed the speed up button— 

Suddenly she was flown towards the ground- she tumbled for a few seconds, before looking up at the frozen bird. A small smile weakly grew on her lips before looking over and seeing Chat Noir’s slack jawed expression.

”A-Alya?!” He exclaimed, she nodded sheepishly

”U-Uh.. yeah- it me” She said, pointing at herself, she looked over and saw Ladybug finally coming to “Is Ladybug okay?!”

”Alya..?” Ladybug murmured, eyes opening slightly, before widening as she made eye contact “Lady WiFi?!”

She winced, “Yeah.. also me.. forgot about that” she scratched the back of her neck. _Hey uh.. Monarch? Whoever the hell you are.. could you uh.._

“ _Get them to purify the amok first- then I’ll take control and keep them from beating your sorry ass up_ ”

_“_ You’re much different aren’t you-“ she mumbled out loud, before blinking with surprise “HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHO ARE YOU?!“

” _Deal with the amok first._ ” Monarch commanded,

Lady WiFi winced, before nodding. She pointed up at the sentimonster, “I paused it for you guys, if you’re up and ready, can you deal with the giant pigeon? _Monarch_ says she’ll explain once it’s poofed.”

Ladybug stared at her for a moment, eyes widened “Did you just say _Monarch_..?”

The dark haired girl nodded “Yeah.? That’s what she called herself—“

” _Running out of time here Lady WiFi- I thought you knew that miraculous holders only have five minutes before a bloody detransformation_ ” Monarch cut in sourly, Lady WiFi huffed tiredly, before nodding

“The amok please Ladybug- I’m running out of time here..” She pressed, the two heroes exchanged glances, before hopping onto the akuma and breaking the feather out of it’s bow tie ( _I didn’t notice the bow tie! I’ll add that to the blog_ )

As Ladybug cast the tingling cure across the city, the two heroes dropped down in front of her, almost surprised to see her unchanged

Ladybug crossed her arms “Explain..”

”Ah well uh-“

Suddenly Lady WiFi blacked out- no doubt being taken over again.

Then her eyes fluttered open as she felt the magic drop from her body.

She afraid for a moment that Monarch didn’t get a chance to explain- before seeing the change in positions. Ladybug and Chat were gone- and Nino was hugging her. People were crowding around her, microphones in front of her face

”H-Huh?” She sputtered, looking down, her phone was still in one piece.. so.. unless Ladybug did another cure.. Monarch called it back she supposed.

”Alya are you okay?!” Nino said, shaking her shoulders

”I-“

”Madame please tell us! Who is Monarch?”

”Where is Hawkmoth?”

”What is your business with the heroes of Paris?”

”What and Who is Monarch!? Where is Hawkmoth?”

Alya felt her stomach twist- she gripped Nino’s hand tightly as she was overwhelmed.

All she could think about was Monarch’s voice.. and how.. she was in complete control of Lady WiFi.

Oh god. Where _was_ Hawkmoth? That was most definitely Hawkmoth’s power but that was neither Mayura or Him.

“What the fuck did Monarch do that I miss?” She asked quietly, as the crowd swarmed them once again- before the two teenagers were escorted away

...

Monarch silently stepped back inside the cafe, a small smile growing on her cheeks. _Perfect, no one even noticed I was gone._ The costumers were so absorbed with her little.. stunt today.

Nooroo was resting in her pocket, sleeping peacefully, while she was masked with Pollen’s magic this time.

_Can’t be too careful now can we.._ she asked rhetorically to herself. Even without Nooroo’s full powers, she could still feel the cafe buzzing with emotion. Focusing on every person, they were all absolutely enamored with her debut..

_Wonderful.._ she grinned to herself, twirling the now yellow and black letter opener in her palm, she didn’t know what else to turn the spinning top into.. _and tonight will be even more interesting too.. I’m immensely excited to meet my HawkMoth hunting competition.. how unfortunate that I have the game breaking advantage.._

She thought to herself _I wonder if I should tell them.._ she shook her head, and bitter spite that came from the dead woman inside her made his grimace slightly _no.. I won’t. They don’t deserve to know the secret I died for._

Fu’s face spring into her mind and made her huff in irritation before quelling her anger. _No matter.. they didn’t know who I was when I introduced myself through Alya. Tonight will be special._

She adjusted her skirt and hair, trying to push down the trembling in her hands- her silvery blue eyes narrowed I _alone will save this city._

However as she wrangled the cafe customers back up- she didn’t notice Sabrina’s knowing eyes that were staring at her. Specifically— at her not so hidden anymore butterfly brooch.


	6. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named after the song “Oleander” by Mother Mother
> 
> Tensions rise

Perhaps the stress was getting to her.

The _burning_ in her throat and the _numbness_ in her finger tips weren’t helping.

She thought the cigarette in her hand was— but she knew from the _countless_ forced discussions she was thrown into by her father that ‘ _drugs were bad_ ’

Although— those conversations were only made because of her old man’s desperation to stay Mayor.. and he didn’t want his sweet little angel seen with a smoker in her mouth.

But who knew feeling the emotions of every _goddamn_ person she passed was taxing on the human physique?

“ _You_ _shouldn’t smoke_ , My Queen.”

The blonde looked up tiredly, before glancing back at the cigarette in her hands. 

”It’s _calming_.” She stated softly

”It’s _bad_ for you” Pollen corrected, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

Mel- Chloe sighed, a puff of smoke drifting out of her jaw.

”Doesn’t Smoke calm bees?” She wondered out loud, as she looked down at the city form the building she was dangling her legs off of. The drop was both nauseating and temping..

”Not when their queen is risking her health” Pollen said curtly, “What would Nooroo think?”

”Nooroo is asleep.” Chloe said tiredly, pulling the cigarette away from her mouth “It’s just one smoke.”

”Right- one smoke today, what about yesterday? How many times did you smoke yesterday Chloe?” Pollen asked concernedly, the ex-heiress huffed, her eyes adverting away “Five Chloe, and the day before that it was three.. it’s growing”

”I’ll stop when I need to.” Chloe said coldly, “I just.. need this right now.”

Pollen’s expression darkened slightly before sighing “I know.. the internet is not boding well currently.”

”Indeed.”

There was a rise of panic in the city, even by the forces of a different name— the concept of Monarch’s powers terrified Paris beyond belief. It seemed the search for Chloe was rising more because of this relation to the new butterfly.

Sabrina wasn’t coming to the cafe anymore, most likely thrown herself into work. Chloe sighed and threw the Smokey nub out of her hand, watching it drop to the streets weakly. She leaned on her shoulder.

_What to do next.. I only have so long before my meeting with Those Two.._ she thought, before smirking _might as well draw them_ all _out.._

...

Adrien hadn’t been able to sleep well since the disappearance of Chloe.

It wasn’t just the remorse and anger in his heart that unsettled him, it was how quick it was. One moment she was there, complaining about her miraculous, then the next— _poof_

She was gone, along with Hawkmoth.

Ladybug wasn’t having a good time either. Grief ate at his partner as she worked herself to the bone trying to find the heiress. He toned down his flirting because.. _god_.. he just wanted to find his sister.

Every part of him screamed her name, every time he swore he had found her- the figure would turn and reveal that their face wasn’t the one he was looking for— and a memory from his childhood would pop up and mock his ignorance.

Sabrina was visibly taking it the worst, her eyes stained red with tears in the first two days of her disappearance, after some searching— he was able to hear her muttering to herself, learning that Sabrina had unknowingly packed Chloe a runaway bag without realizing until it was too late.

The ginger was doing her own investigation, and her determination was unwavering, especially with the class’s new support for the girl— however a prideful part of Adrien told himself that she’d never find her. Only he and Ladybug could.. only..

He was tired. So tired. But his fear was stronger. Plagg wasn’t speaking either, his eyes were wide and almost.. afraid. Shocked. But he didn’t say anything.

One night Ladybug had come to patrol very shaken, but no matter how much he tried to pry her- as always- her mouth was glued shut. At first he wanted to scream and be enraged, but seeing the tears in her eyes made him realize that.. she wanted to say, but couldn’t.

Lila was taking advantage of the chaos, but she herself seemed confused as well. She wasn’t invited to his model sessions as often anymore, and kept asking about his father, but to nothing.

His father seemed more distant than ever. The only evidence Adrien had that Gabriel was still alive was the occasional slam on the door and broken pot that he found Nathalie shyly cleaning up—

She would quietly tell him that his father had been angry about somethings, promising that it wasn’t his fault, and that he should just stay away for now..

It wasn’t like he saw the man anyways..

So Adrien supposed it was fine.

No it wasn’t fine.

His sister was gone.

It seemed like it was all hopeless, then Lady WiFi showed up.

Looking back— he remembered his horror, bloodlust, and rage that started to bubble inside his throat. He cursed Hawkmoth’s name for not only taking Chloe, but Alya away from his as well— however after Lady WiFi began to speak.. things started to make less sense..

Alya was still.. Alya. She was as confused as they were, yet was still under the influence of another. After they dealt with the Amok, the akuma’s body lurched forward, shuddering, before straightening again. Her eyes a now unnatural and golden glow, a familiar purple visor over taking her face.

” _Ladybug, Chat Noir.. it’s nice to formally and informally meet you both._ ” Not Alya said smoothly, her voice cold and heavy. She gave a short bow “ _I am Monarch. It is a pleasure.”_

Ladybug had crushed forward, grabbing the akuma by the shoulders.

”Who the _hell_ are you?! Why did you fight against the _guardian?_ What did you do to _Chloe?_ Where is _Hawkmoth?!”_ Ladybug yelled, her bluebell eyes brimming with tears. Not Alya rose an eyebrow

” _So the old geezer really didn’t tell. I’m_ impressed—“ she said honestly

_“Tch.. You won’t be satisfied with any of my answers, especially right now, so I’ll save my answers for later._ ” She added curtly, before smiling cruelly “ _I’m running out of time, meet me at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night. But if you want a clue—“_

Not Alya stepped back and summoned her powers, using her magic to create one of her magic recorders— a wave of energy split from her chest- in seconds, all screens and devices were shown the same footage from her—

” _Listen up Paris! I’m using Lady WiFi’s powers here.. I am Monarch! Little bratty HawkMoth lost his power privileges! I represent the true hearts of the city, I’ll enact my revenge on Hawkmoth.. for_ all _of you out there_!” She said bombastically, before dropping the magic—

Not Alya smirked at them, brushing the hair out of her face and looking at her nails.

” _Better run you two, I’m not the only one on a timer.. tick tock tick tock.._ “ She said cheekily. Ladybug growled with anger, before he and her swung away. 

That was around 24 hours ago. Chat Noir stood impatiently on the Eiffel Tower, smiling slightly as he saw a familiar red blur

”Came here early too Chaton?” Ladybug asked

”Thought we might be able to catch her first..” He said, she nodded

”That’s what I was thinking as well.. there’s no doubt that she has the butterfly miraculous now.. the guardian himself told me that.” Ladybug said, brushing a hand through her hair “But who she is.. is.. a mystery.. how could she have gotten the butterfly? It couldn’t have been Mayura sense she’s been making appearances on her own separate from this one!”

” _You’re absolutely right Ladybug! Who_ could _I be?”_

The two hero’s swung around, eyes widening at.. nothing? Yet still, the feeling of being watched don’t shake off of him.

”Where are you?!” Ladybug yelled, voice teetering to a point of desperation.

No one answered, only a small black butterfly fluttered down towards them, resting on Ladybug’s hand. It’s wings fluttered playfully,

” _Fascinating trick, don’t you think?_ “ A voice echoed out from it, “ _Anyways, as you can see, I am not at the Eiffel Tower. Surprise! Come and find me.. Ladybug and Chat Noir— the paintings here are beautiful..”_

The butterfly then fluttered away into the night,

”Paintings?” Chat Noir questioned, tilting his head _was this kind of riddle?_

Ladybug gasped “The Louvre!”

They swung through the glowing night, the cold wind bristling through his golden locks as he ran after her.

However as they skidded to a stop, there was no way of getting in, and there was no sign of the butterfly woman. Chat Noir’s eyes darted from side to side, irritation seeping into his expression. The feeling of being watched crept up his neck, making the hair behind his neck stand up.

”We’re getting no where here with this wild goose chase!” He spat, claws twitching

“Agreed. I wish we had the dog miraculous here..” Ladybug murmured, before looking upwards “Over there, I see another butterfly-“

They scampered over to a small butterfly that was sitting on a table, and again— the familiar voice rang out

Monarch yawned mockingly “ _Are you two done yet? I just finished the third history book so far waiting for you! You’re both starting to bore me.. it’s no wonder how I of all people was able to defeat Hawkmoth while you two were doping around..”_

Chat Noir and Ladybug’s eyes widened

”D-Defeat.. Hawkmoth?”

” _Well- semi defeat- you won’t be needing to deal with a butterfly anymore.. more like.. an entire zodiac instead!_ ” Monarch snorted “ _How unfortunate for you both.. well.. toodles—“_

The butterfly fluttered away

”I.. right.. she has the butterfly.. HOW DOES SHE HAVE THE BUTTERFLY?!” Ladybug exclaimed, Chat Noir patted her on the back. _Defeat Hawkmoth.. that means she took his miraculous.._

“My lady- we need to find her, if she defeated Hawkmoth, that means she knows who he is, she said history books right? Maybe the library?” He said, her eyes screwed together

”It can’t be just a library.. I have a lucky guess.. let’s go—“

The chase didn’t end, they found themselves sneaking into DuPont’s Library, finding three laid out history books and a butterfly. They were then led to a radio tower, news station, then finally—

“ _Aren’t you two tired from running around Paris?_ ” Monarch asked,

”Immensely.. Just tell us where you are already!” Ladybug yelled, her hands trembling with desperation. The butterfly stilled for a moment, there was a horrible silence that filled the space between the three before Monarch’s voice rang out again

” _Le Grande Paris. Roof. I have my location data hidden up there. I’m excited to meet you both._ ” Monarch said softly, before the butterfly fluttered away. A horrible twist in Chat’s stomach caused him to gulp in fear,

”Ch-Chloe’s hotel..?” Chat sputtered “You.. you don’t think..”

Ladybug winced “Let’s find out.”

The cold Paris air sent a chill down his back- the lump in his throat not helping as they sailed towards the cursed hotel. He had a hunch.. a horrible horrible hunch that he begged wouldn’t be true.

They dropped onto the roof and immediately they went to rummaging, distant memories flashed across his face before finding a small piece of paper wedge between the wall and air vent. Pulling it out was a location. Silently, Ladybug stuffed it into her yo-yo and they moved once again.

“What will we do when we find her?” He asked, Ladybug’s eyes narrowed

”I.. I’m not sure. Figure out what she’s doing.. who she is.. The guardian met her and ask him to give him the miraculous but she refused.. he refused to tell me her identity, said we’d know when we found her. he was frustrated.” Ladybug murmured 

“She refused the guardian?” He echoed, she nodded

”So did the butterfly kwami, they both were rebelling..”

”What do you think of all of this Ladybug?” He asked, she paused for a moment as they dipped into a small alley, edging around the corner, they found a rusted and dark warehouse, sitting alone in the darkness. She opened her mouth slightly, before falling silent again.

”I don’t know..” she whispered, before stalking forward. “Let’s not leave her waiting..”

The two heroes snuck through the gate, but as Chat Noir trailed after her— the familiar feeling of being watched traveled up his spine again, he shivered, but found nothing.

Chat Noir’s eyes narrowed, before continuing behind her, the windows gave off a faint glow as they opened the doors cautiously. Inside the warehouse were multiple butterflies fluttering around aimlessly, in the middle dusty room was a crate, and sitting on top of that was..

”C-Chloe..?” He gaped, his voice cracking as he choked back a sob. The young woman looked up, her eyes a silvery and piercing blue. She stared at him with annoyance, brushing away her golden locks of hair that fell down her shoulders.

Her violet suit almost glowing in the moonlight as she stood up, there was golden seams that trailed on her arms that sparkled as well. She adjusted her brooch and stood up on the crate, clutched in her hand was a familiar cane he remembered Hawkmoth wielding.

”I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” She said coldly, “Ladybug, Chat Noir- it’s nice to formally meet you. I am Monarch.”

”But.. you’re really _Chloe_ aren’t you..” Ladybug whispered, her eyes glossing with tears, she covered her mouth “You.. we thought you.. we thought you _died_.. you disappeared when.. Y-you took Hawkmoth’e miraculous.. _how_?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed “ _Again_ \- I think you are mistaken, I am not Chloe Bourgeois. Or at least not anymore.” Her glare somehow became colder.. piercing through Adrien’s chest “She is _dead_.”

But no matter how much she denied it, Chat knew he was talking to Chloe. His childhood best friend. His sister. He knew it with all his heart.

”Chloe.. Chloe come home.. I—“

”My name is _Monarch_ you mangy cat!” Chloe yelled, before breathing heavily through her teeth, she adjusted her suit before smiling plastically. She chuckled politely “Please.. call me Monarch— I refuse to let that _brat’s_ name tie me down any longer..”

Adrien wanted it run forward and hug her, every inch of his soul wanted to cry, but he was Chat Noir. Not Adrien..

Chloe radiated a different air to her now, her eyes were colder, more lifeless, she looked pale and sick— her once sapphire eyes were now a silvery blue instead. She smelt of smoke, honey, and ash— and he could see blood staining her fingerless gloves.

”The bee miraculous.. you have bee and the butterfly..” Ladybug whispered “Why didn’t you give it to the guardian?!”

”That _dick_ doesn’t deserve them, he’s a fool from what I’ve heard.. meanwhile _I’m_ putting them to good use” Chloe shrugged nonchalantly “And besides— Pollen and Nooroo said it themself.. they didn’t want to leave— if they did..” her eyes darted to the side slightly “I would’ve let them..”

Her silvery eyes then narrowed on them, almost looking past them for a moment, before smiling curtly again. Ladybug stepped forward

”What even _is_ your goal?! Power? You’re in danger of—“ her eyes widened “Who is Hawkmoth?!”

”Oh you wouldn’t believe me” Chloe smirked, looking at her nails “And does it matter? I’m the one who’s going to beat him.. you’ll see then..”

”You’re taking in him alone?” Adrien whispered, horror spreading across his face

”I’m the only one who can..” Chloe growled, glaring at the two “He _miscalculated_.. I’m _exploiting_ it.. I’m going to make him pay for _EVERYTHING_ he’s done!“ she yelled, before cooling, her twisted and enraged expression falling into an almost cynical one, as she brushed the loose hairs out of her face.

”Then why did you call us here?!” He asked carefully, reaching for his baton, the unease creeping up his back, making him sweat rivers. Chloe stares at him, before smirking-

“To tell you to stay out of my way.” She stated, “And I’ll do _anything_ to keep you out of the way, this isn’t just your little super hero game anymore.. _I learned that the hard way.._ ” she said, adjusting her brooch playfully, her eyes narrowing 

Despite their difference in height, she somehow was able to look down on them. It made Chat’s legs wobble with fear, panic froze through his veins

”Chloe..”

“This is a world of monsters.. and I rule it.” She said, voice rising “I’m the one who will seek retribution for this city.. I understand now..” a soft smile drifted across her face, as she started to step forward to them, “..I.. Ladybug..”

The red hero met her gaze, her piercing blue eyes filled with a mix of fear, disbelief, and rage— Chloe chuckled hollowly

”You were right.. I wasn’t a hero..”

Ladybug’s face fell

”Chloe I—“

”I could’ve helped during LoveEater, Me and Kagami were in the same position of exposition. But still- there was a grudge held.. a wall you and I kept building..” Chloe said, looking off. Ladybug winced with guilt “Perhaps that _was_ my fault— I can feel it you know., I’m aware now.. finally _awake_!”

She stepped back a bit, meeting Ladybug’s gaze “You aren’t my hero anymore Ladybug. But I did lie to Hawkmoth when I said you meant nothing to me..” a small dust of pink went on her cheeks for a moment before going back to sickly pale look

“Don’t worry though, once I’m done with Hawkmoth.. you won’t have to hurt anymore- And I feel it— you _are_ very hurt.” Chloe said softly, before reaching towards her cane ”You won’t hurt anymore.. all you’ve got to do— _is make the right move._ ” 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened _SHE’S—_

Chloe lunged forward and threw her sword at Ladybug’s stomach, after unsheathing the hidden blade underneath. Chat sprung forward to take the hit— He flinched- time seemed to slow as he stood, waiting for the blade to pierce through his stomach—

However Chloe’s eyes widened, she hadn’t expected for him to do that— a whizzing wound interrupted his thoughts- his legs were thrown from beneath him and Ladybug, their bodies were strung together and suddenly dragged across the floor.

He opened his eyes and saw that Chloe had yanked them away from the spots- Chat Noir blinked in surprise at the anger and frustration in her face.

”That was the wrong move _dumbass_..! Tch— oh well.. it worked out well.” She said dryly, before looking up with a triumphant look on her face. Chat and Ladybug stared upwards from their spot on the damp ground, still tied up in Chloe’s trompo— 

The sword was floating mid air- wedged inside an invisible form. Blood dripped from it’s half plunged blade, and was shaking uncontrollably. The sounds of choking air were heard as a terrible _squelch_ was heard

”Oh Hawkmoth.. you foolish _foolish_ man.. you should’ve known I’d spot you easily.. Although I suppose a _cold hearted_ man like you wouldn’t have used the ability much.. don’t you remember that the butterfly could sense _emotions_?” She tutted amusedly, before kicking the invisible force down “ _I could practically taste your disgusting pride and ignorance._.”

Chat Noir and Ladybug gaped in shock as Chloe smirked playfully, before pulling the sword out of the figure’s side, their form flickered into view, the camouflage wearing off like a glitched program.

The slumped figure grimaced in pain as blood poured from his wound

”You.. you knew..” he growled.. _Hawkmoth.. it was Hawkmoth..!_ On his hand, a golden panjas bracelet glittered in the darkness, as red continued to stain his flickering magenta suit.

“Of course I knew you fucking bastard. You miscalculated, _again_.” Chloe said coldly, wiping the blood of her sword generously, she looked tempted to lick it. 

”Hawkmoth!?” Ladybug exclaimed

”Not anymore _clearly”_ Chloe snorted, before smiling maliciously— she reached down onto his slumped body and unlocked the bracelet from his palm. The suit shattered around him, and Chat held his breath, before realizing that he was wearing a second miraculous underneath the tiger.

“The dog and tiger miraculous. he was tracking us.!” Ladybug gasped

Hawkmoth let out a wheezing sound, blood splatter from his jaw as he stared bitterly at the ex-heiress

”I-In due time..” he said coldly “You’ll see that what I’m doing.. was the right decision.!” He said, his chest tightening with pain as he convulsed again.

”In due time-“ She repeated mockingly, as the sword glinted dangerous “I’ll finally go with stabbing you through the _heart_ and attending your funeral in a _yellow dress!_ ” Hawkmoth snarled, spitting blood at her feet, to which she briefly scowled at before shrugging

“You’re lucky I’m planning on killing you later..” Chloe smiled and wrapped the panjas bracelet around her hand— However as she did, the magic seemed to take a toll on her body. Her legs wobbled briefly, her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment before she let out a shuddered breath

”You’re trying to use.. _three_ miraculouses..?” Hawkmoth wheezed, his blood shot eyes filled with amusement “You will.. You will die..”

”Chloe.! Two miraculouses can be taxing enough! You—“

“Oh. I was not referring to the miraculouses killing her..“ Hawkmoth spat smugly. “Miss Bourgeois.. I'm afraid you _miscalculated_ as well..” 

A loud crash interrupted them, as a portal ripped out from reality, stepping out was most definitely Mayura, her pale blue face covered by a pair of glasses, as her suit had changed to a mixture of blues and browns

”Mayura.!” Ladybug snarled.

”Ah the _cowardly_ assistant, would you like a taste of what your _bastard_ of a man your boss got?” Chloe taunted, unraveling her trompo from the two heroes as she pointed the bloody sword towards her,

”CHLOE _DON’T_! THEY OUTNUMBER YOU!” Chat screamed desperately. And not only that— Chloe looked sick. Magic was coursing through her veins as she held the three mirsculouses on her.

Chloe snorted “Well yes— but one of them has a stab wound that will kill him in..” She checked her non existent watch “Five minutes if she doesn’t do anything about it— I am not challenging her to fight, I’m asking if her she wants to see him die first” She said carefully, before glaring at Mayura

”Chloe Bourg-“ she started, her dark eyes narrowing with frustration. The blonde made a ‘tut tut’ sound, shaking her head mockingly

”Now now, if we’re throwing around the names of the dead here, then should we bring up Emilie?” Chloe asked smugly, flicking her hair tauntingly 

Chat froze.

Did Chloe just mention.. mom?

Mayura and Hawkmoth seemed to freeze as well, their eyes widening

”Don’t..” Mayura started, before ripping out her fan “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.!”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she blocked an attack from the peacock holder, Chat felt the lump in his throat grow as Ladybug dragged him to his feet,

”We need to get the dog miraculous! Hawkmoth has it— if we take it..” She started

”..His identity!” Chat Noir finished, however Mayura seemed to notice

”Oh no you don’t.!” She snarled, as she threw multiple sharpened feather daggers towards them as she continued to try and stab Chloe herself. Chat Noir blocked them quickly, and began to run towards Hawkmoth’s crumpled and bleeding body, his eyes were unfocused now, the villain seemed barely clinging to life.

Some part of Chat pitied him as a pang of fear grew from his stomach. _Chloe did this.._ he realized silently, as he reached towards Hawkmoth’s exposed collar. He cried out in pain as another feather shot towards his hand, scraping his palm.

He hissed in pain as the crimson seeped into his leather suit, skin showing underneath. Chat stumbled backwards as Mayura approached, she grabbed Hawkmoth and hauled him over her shoulder.

The woman glared at the all, as she found herself cornered. She shot Chat Noir and Ladybug a murderous glare, before she stepped back

“This isn’t over..” he hissed through her teeth ” _Voyage_..” she muttered, before launching a portal upwards and jumping into it, before Ladybug could chase after her though- the portal vanished.

”Shit.. they got away..” He said weakly.. staring at his bloody palm.

”I don’t know if miraculous cure will do anything useful this time besides healing Hawkmoth’s wounds..” Ladybug murmured, before looking up “Chloe are you—“

She was gone.

” _CHLOE_!” Chat yelled desperately. _No no no i lost her again.!_

“Shit.! The tiger miraculous.! She could be anywhere now!” Ladybug exclaimed frantically

“Right- Anywhere in the next five minutes! Let’s split up! We _need_ to find her!” Chat snarled, his hands trembling with a horrific mixture of rage and fear.

“She already looked sick in her own.. three miraculouses at the same time is dangerous!” Ladybug whispered, her eyes watering “What have I done what have I done..!”

”Hey— this isn’t your fault.. we’re going to find Chloe, I’ll go this way, you go that way—“ Chat Noir said, pointing to the easy and west. Ladybug sniffled, nodding softly as she hugged his waist

”Thanks Chat.. bug out—“ Ladybug sprinted away into the night. Chat Noir gripped his bloody palm tightly, before bounding over a building. His mind swirled with thoughts.

_What had happened to Chloe?_ He wondered, _How did she become so warped and destructive?_ His ears twitched irritably, as her perched above a sign. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the streets.

Five minutes had passed already.. but for all he knew- she could’ve been halfway across the city by now.. his eyes widened— _but that’s what she wants us to think.!_

Following his instincts, he backtracked back to the warehouse, creeping above the buildings and through sharp corners— trying his best to stay in the darkness. His eyes narrowed silently, as he scoured the empty streets.

_Where could she be.._

Suddenly, the familiar smell of smoke and honey filled his lungs. Adrien swerved around as he followed it, he stood above a lamppost, in front of him was a rooftop the source of the scent.

Chloe sat in her Monarch outfit, a cigarette in her hand, and two sleeping kwamis in her lap. The tiger and bee.

His heightened senses screaming inside him as he leapt forward- pouncing directly on top of her. Chloe’s voice screamed out in surprise, as the two rolled across the roof top- She grimaced.

”Damn it how did you—“

”I could smell you.” Adrien said flatly, much to her frustration as she glared at the remains of her cigarette _when did she start smoking?!_ “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t alert Ladybug of your location _right now!_ ” He shouted, yet his heart ached as he stared down at his childhood best friend.

She.. she was still Chloe.. She was still her. So why.. why did it hurt so much.. why did she have to hurt so much?

The blonde scowled, gripping tightly to his wrists, yet failing to rip them off- she wheezed in pain, as Pollen and Roarr flew around him, tugging at his hair

”Let her go Chat Noir please!” Pollen cried “Let go of my queen!”

”I can’t! I need to know why Chloe is doing this!” He yelled, grip tightening. Chloe sneered

”Why should you care you mangey cat..!? This isn’t your fucking business! And I told you before..—“ She yelled, her eyes narrowing angrily “My name is _Monarch_!”

“No it’s not!” He shouted, surprising her with the tears in his eyes as he dug his head into her shoulder “You’re still Chloe.. you’re _still_ Chloe..! My sister.. my childhood best friend.. I don’t care if you abandoned _me_ — I’m _never_ abandoning you.. _never ever again!_ ”

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her suit tightly, grief flooding off of him in heaps. Hours of loneliness dropped on his shoulders as he hugged her tightly _identities be damned.. damn them all! Let me protect the only family I fucking have please.!_

There was a long silence, and while he was afraid— there was no flicker of doubt that went across his heart.

Even though the whisper in his brain asked— _Perhaps while the was the same girl.. maybe this wasn’t Chloe.. what if she’s gone. What if she’s nothing but hate now.. does she hate us?_

That only made his resolve burn more “Chloe..” he whispered desperately, tears falling down his domino mask.

Slowly, her arms wrapped around his back, his eyes opened as he pulled away slightly, holding onto his sister’s shoulders as he met her face. For the first time in perhaps a month, he finally saw _Chloe_. 

Her eyes were red with tears, she looked like she aged back years— back to when they were young, and were able to show how lonely they were instead of burying it under fake smiles and scowls.. she looked like the Chloe he knew, the Chloe he loved and still wanted to believe in.

She looked down at her hands, and then back up at him, her eyes widened with disbelief. There was a moment where the color washed back on his face, breathing in fresh gulps of air as if she had been underwater for a long time. Pollen and Roarr stared at him with wide eyes, before settling down next to her, Pollen petted her hand softly

The girl reached her hand up slowly, before putting it on end cheek, almost flinching back as she continued to stare it him.

The two sat up weakly in silence, she opened her mouth multiple times to speak but found herself looking off distantly instead. 

“It.. it is you.. oh god it really is you, Adrien..” She said softly, her voice shaking as she stared up at him. “You were Chat Noir.. _this entire time then.?_ ”

He nodded, and she let out a choked sob as she stumbled to his feet- breaking from her transformation, she fumbled with another cigarette, he watched in broke hearted sorrow as his sister desperately lit it, before pulling it to her mouth to use it, the butterfly kwami flew out of the brooch and watched in sadness—

“Mistress..”

She let out a puff of smoke, leaning tiredly on the ledge. Her eyes met the kwami’s, flinching at the disappointment in their eyes

“Nooroo just go to rest..” she mumbled. The kwami nodded tiredly and flew into her backpack. Her charred, bloody, and dirty hands trembled as she looked back up at him.

”Chloe..?”

She shook her head, wiping away the tears on her face “How did.. how did your father n-notice how did— why didn’t..” her eyes narrowed with a cold fury “That _bastard_..!” She snarled

Adrien’s eyes widened “Chloe what’s wrong?!”

She waved her cigarette hand dismissively at him, shaking her head- the gear in her head no doubt turning and clicking, as her face twisted more and more with anger

”So I haven’t been keeping you safe _at all_ then.. oh god.. I’ve been leaving you with— _shit_..” Chloe muttered, eyes darting around frantically before staring up at him. She stalked past him “I’ll make him _pay_ Adrien.. don’t worry— I’ll make sure that man never hurts you or anyone _again_.!”

Adrien stare at her in shock “Chloe, what do you mean?!”

Chloe whipped around to face him, clenching her sides tightly, her eyes turning red with tears.

”What do I mean?! _What do I mean?!”_ She exclaimed, brushing a hand through ear hair messily “God don’t you get it..?”

She dragged her feet forward and rested her head on his chest, the cigarette already charred and crunched to pieces in her hand. The smell of smoke filled his nose as she uttered those cursed words—

“Uncle Gabriel _is_ Hawkmoth..”

...

”Sir—“

Nathalie winced as Gabriel threw another pot at the wall, the kwamis shrieked as they hid behind the box. She could almost sympathize with them..

”Sir you must—“

She yelped as he grabbed her by the collar

”Nathalie.. I don’t care what you do or say— I want Chloe Bourgeois _dead_.!” He snarled “She’s already taken the tiger miraculous! She knows who we are so god knows what she’ll fucking do next.!”

He heaved for breath, his hands trembling against his office table “Her family.. friends.. colleagues.. I don’t care.! Anyone that can draw her out.. tear them apart and _bring me the miraculouses!_ ”

Nathalie stepped back slightly, staring at the feral creature in front of her. Her hands trembled around the peacock brooch, where was the man who cared about the peacock’s sickness affecting her..? Where was the man that Emilie fell in love with?

Her eyes darted to the painting of Emilie next to them.. _she’d be horrified if she saw what we were doing.._

“Y-Yes sir..” she gulped, and slipped out of the room. The dark halls of the Agreste mansion suffocating as she walked down the halls. Nathalie looked up silently, before seeing Adrien standing at the end of the hallway. “Adrien? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asked quietly

He stared at her darkly, Nathalie flinched— he looked nothing like Adrien at times like this.. he looked like Gabriel. Only way to really tell they were related.. was their cold looks.

”Adrien?” She repeated

The young boy strode forward, his hands clenched into fists as he stood in front of her. His emerald eyes glowing feverishly in the night. He then opened his hand, and revealed— a long bloody split that stretched across his palm.

One that _she_ made.

Nathalie’s eyes widened with horror as she stumbled backwards, the lump in her throat growing as Adrien glared at her with glossy tears eyes.

”Nathalie.” He greeted, his eyes narrowed “No.. _Mayura_..“

Shes stiffened in horror

”Adrien—“

Hw shook his head, “You’re not being turned in.. not yet— and maybe _not ever_ if you speak correctly— I heard from Chloe. She told me I wasn’t safe. I’m not. I never was. She was right about you two in the warehouse..”

Her heart broke into pieces as she stared at his expression. _Chat.. Chat Noir.. I’ve been hurting Adrien this entire time..?_

”If you so much as lay a hand in my sister.. I’ll steal the miraculouses.. there’s nothing stopping me.. I’ll tell _everyone_!” He snarled. Nathalie paused for a moment

”But you aren’t right now, there is something stopping you Adrien, _what is it_?” She asked carefully. Adrien flinched, which made her heart ache even more. His glossy eyes turned away for a moment.

” _You_.. you are stopping me” He answered, Nathalie’s blood ran cold “F-father doesn’t care anymore.. but you— you still did..” He whispered, clutching his sides painfully “So _please_.. please don’t hurt them Nathalie— I _have_ to believe you’re better than him.. please.”

Nathalie’s hands trembled. In front of her was a young boy, barely age fifteen, who had just learnt that the people he had been fighting for two+ years, were his parental figures.. here he was. The son of the woman she loved..

Behind her was the man she was fighting for. Broken. Monstrous. Grown and old— jaded yet immature. Fighting and tearing apart children for the sake of a wife that was long gone.

A loud crash from Gabriel’s office broke through her thoughts, she winced- and her heart ached as she saw the life die in Adrien’s eyes. _It was never that easy.._

”I can’t promise you Adrien..” she whispered, the lump in her throat growing more and more. God she was a monster wasn’t she.. a horrible and irredeemable monster- Monarch was right, she was just the coward assistant— “I.. can’t..”

Adrien bit his lip tightly, then turned— running down the all as tears fell down his cheeks. She reached for him, but fell to his knees, blood dripping from her raw and bile burned throat.

...

_Toxic. Unhealthy. Unsafe._

That’s what described the Oleander flower.

Monarch danced through the hidden garden she found herself in, staring down at the blooming bundle of flowers, she was careful not to touch it— as it could rash her already ruined palms in seconds.

She smiled as she watered it, before moving onto the tulips, then the sunflowers, then the hydrangeas.

At least Pollen and Nooroo liked it. It took so long to find this place.. she was so fortunate it was worth it. Roarr slept peacefully in her jacket, the tiger miraculous gleamed beautifully on her right hand.

She wobbled slightly looking at it, leaning on the wall tiredly. A sickening and blooming pain edged itself in her heart,

_Toxic. Unhealthy. Unsafe._

That’s what she was right now.

Her silvery blue eyes glowed dangerously in the abandoned building’s light.

_Huh.. like an Oleander.._ she thought amusedly, closing her eyes as she stared up at the shining moon. 

“It’s a beautiful night..” she whispered quietly, claws digging into the crumbling brick “I hope Gabriel’s staining his rich ass leather chair with his _blood_ right now.”

”I miss the others..” Roarr mumbled, she scratched the top of his head

”You’ll see them soon.. taking you will be the first of _many_ falls for the Gabriel empire.” She said smoothly, her eyes shining with a horrible madness.

”Are you sure revenge will truly be as tasteful as you _hope_?” Roarr asked curiously “I’m not as emotionally versed as Tikki or Nooroo- but I am _curious_..”

“When _fortune_ smiles on something as _violent_ and _ugly_ as _revenge_.. it seems proof like no other that not only does God _exist_ , you’re doing his _will_..!” Monarch said coldly, brushing a hand over the kwami’s head. He tilted his head confusedly and she laughed “Sorry, I was just quoting something..”

Roarr laughed, nuzzling into her palm “It’s okay! I’m not well versed in _anything_ really, I haven’t been active in a long time!” They sulked “What a way to wake up though..”

”Things will work out in the end, don’t worry.” She reassured, Roarr stared at her

”What about you? Will it work out in the end for you too?” He asked

Monarch paused, mulling over his words carefully before speaking

”We’ll see how things play out..” she said, avoiding a clear answer— her hands trembling slightly as her eyes narrowed for a moment before she smiled “ _Bed time.._ ”

”Already?!”

”Just because you’re apparently nocturnal doesn’t mean I have to be! I’ve got work tomorrow!”

”But Masterrr!”

”Nope! Snuggle up with Pollen and Nooroo! We’re hitting the damn hay!” She exclaimed, before her expression darkened, her grip on her miraculouses tightening. The panjas bracelet tingled on her skin, and she could feel the brooch and comb pulsing in their spots. The magic was overwhelming and calming in away..

“Tomorrow.. will be busy..” Monarch whispered, before heading down into the empty room where she called her home— laying down on the sleeping bag she had, and drifted into the darkness..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a whoops and forgot about glamour for Monarch, so I’m just gonna make up that the power of Sibling Love caused Chat to recognize Chloe as Monarch.
> 
> ANYWAYS WOW A LOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER— uhhh Chloe is really self destructive what happened?? Very intense, don’t know what else to say. Adrien knows now, I don’t know what I’m gonna do with that, I was just rolling with the punches
> 
> ALSO THE QUOTE SHE MADE AT THE END IS FROM KILL BILL- I only got the quote from Hellsing Abridged though, that’s a good source of quotes


	7. Takeaway

”So I haven’t been keeping you safe _at all_ then.. oh god.. I’ve been leaving you with— _shit_..” Chloe muttered, eyes darting around frantically before staring up at him. She stalked past him “I’ll make him _pay_ Adrien.. don’t worry— I’ll make sure that man never hurts you or anyone _again_.!”

Adrien stare at her in shock “Chloe, what do you mean?!”

Chloe whipped around to face him, clenching her sides tightly, her eyes turning red with tears.

”What do I mean?! _What do I mean?!”_ She exclaimed, brushing a hand through ear hair messily “God don’t you get it..?”

She dragged her feet forward and rested her head on his chest, the cigarette already charred and crunched to pieces in her hand. The smell of smoke filled his nose as she uttered those cursed words—

“Uncle Gabriel _is_ Hawkmoth..”

Time seemed to freeze for a moment,

It felt.. unreal. As if he’d wake up any moment. Adrien looked down at his now shaking hands. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to cry. 

”Father.. father is..?”

Chloe threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, her eyes burning with a cold fury.

”DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!” She yelled, “DAMN YOU GABRIEL! DAMN YOU TO HELL!” 

She let out a horrible cough as she stumbled in her place.

”Chloe?” He whispered, she shook her head at him, as she leaned back on the edge of the building, her eyes sullen and tired. She looked empty, but he.. he felt numb.

_Father is Hawkmoth. I’ve been fighting Father._ He realized, as Chloe’s voice echoed in his mind—

_’Now now, if we’re throwing around the names of the dead here, then should we bring up Emilie?’_

_He’s been trying to bring back mom..! No.. if he did.. oh god if he did it probably would’ve killed someone in return? Me? Him? Ladybug?_

His hands clenched around his sides a burning anger raged in his chest.. before subsiding. He just felt cold now. Not emotionless. Just cold. Before he started to burn again.

”Why haven’t you reported him to the police yet?” He asked. There was silence.. before Chloe let out a soft chuckle, before turning to him. He felt his blood run cold as he stared into her lifeless and cruel eyes, the smile stretching across her face was not her own.

”Why?” She repeated before shrugging “Well a couple things really..”

She carefully stood on top of the edge, her eyes trailing the side walk bellow them lovingly like an old friend,

”.. _One_ \- they wouldn’t believe me.. _Two_ \- Gabe has _way_ too much money that could just so easily sway _someone_.. regardless of being a magic terrorist..” 

She looked at her nails “You’d end up living with Nathalie which I say hell no to- or with Amilie in London.. and I can’t let that happen..“ she said “-you like it here.. you’re _needed_ here.. and if the story ended so quickly with that stupid guardian around..” Her eyes trailed off “He’d no doubt take Plagg away.”

Adrien felt himself freeze again, fidgeting with his ring

”There’s another thing though isn’t there. Something you’re not telling me?” He said. Chloe stared down at him. Her silvery eyes cold and calculating before glistening with magic.

”Of course Adrikitty..” She smiled “..I was just getting there.. the final reason why I haven’t turned old man Gabe in yet.. or at least finish the job...” Her eyes stared into nothing “...is because it’d be way too easy..”

The world shattered at that point. Adrien’s eyes narrowed with anger.

”You’re sick!” He snarled, before covering his mouth. _Did I just say that? How could I?_ He stumbled backwards. “Chloe I.. I’m..”

”You’re right.” She said blankly. His eyes widened with confusion as she looked down at up, her face emotionless “I am sick. This madness is definitely a disease.” She said, almost amusedly. She looked down curiously at the panjas bracelet on her arm before taking in a shuddered breath “..yes.. my goal here isn’t just to defeat Hawkmoth..”

She didn’t look human anymore as she turned towards him, her hair fluttering aimlessly through the cold wind.

”..I want to utterly and absolutely _destroy_ him.”

Adrien felt his chest tighten as he stumbled away from the monster in front of him, sweat rolling down his cheeks.

”C-Chloe?”

”I want to humiliate him.” Chloe stared, her gaze far far beyond him as her voice cracked with pain “I want to hang his body for all the world to see! Rip everything away from him.. doesn’t that sound satisfying..?” She asked before She finally stared at him, a broken and elated smile of her face

“..And Adrien.. you can be the first thing I _permanently_ take away,” She said sweetly, stepping towards him.

Adrien felt his blood run cold as he reached behind his back. Guilt tugged at his beating heart as he sent Ladybug his location, his hands trembling.  
  
  


Chloe wasn’t going to hurt him. He knew she wouldn’t. In fact, she looked more broken and hurt than bloodthirsty like how her biting and venom filled words were saying.

He wrapped her around in a hug. Where was she? Where his sister? Who did this to her? Was it him? Was it Ladybug? Was it Gabriel? Was it she herself?

”Chloe please.. you’re not yourself right now.. please.. you need help..” He whispered, hope sparked in his chest for a moment as she wrapped her arms around him, before dying as she pushed him away.

”Of course I need help! This is a lot of work for one girl!” She said, “But you and me? Us..? Fuck we’re already close to death- might as well dance around with it a bit huh?” She let out a soft and hurt chuckle “..look at me.. I’ve left you to the wolves.. some shitty friend I am aren’t I?”

Adrien took a step forward, “Chloe we can fix this—“

”Of course we can Adrikitty, with you by my side.. think about the justice we can dish out.. together.. just like old times.. just like how it was supposed to be..” her voice was quiet, her eyes gleaming with tears

”That’s your plan Chloe? Just killing and hurting? You know that’s-“

”What? What is it? Immoral? Not what Auntie Emilie would want?” Chloe asked hollowly “I’m doing what’s needed to be done Adrien. What is your plan? Charge in right now? Fight a man far stronger than you are? Forgive him and let his sick mind run amok.?” She spat on the ground “Cause you’re ridiculous.. utterly ridiculous if you think I’ll let you do that.”

”Chloe—“  
  
  


“I’m going to kill him Adrien. I’m going to kill that man. And stand over his grave with a smile on my face.” Chloe said through gritted teeth. “And I’m doing this.. for you.”

”You’re going to kill my father?! Just like that— I can’t.. no..” He shook his head, his hands trembling. Where was Ladybug? He needed help here. “..Regardless of what he’s done.. I can reason with him! He’s doing this for me so I can stop him! I-“

”He’ll kill you first.” Chloe said coldly, turning away from him as she lit another cigarette, lifting it up to her mouth before pausing “And no, I’m not killing Gabriel.” She said, before looking at him again. Her eyes looking aged.. tired.. lost “I’m going to kill a _monster_.”

“We can’t let you do that Chloe.”

Chloe swerved around as Ladybug landed in front of them, her blue pain filled eyes almost glowing in the darkness. 

“So.. Gabriel Agreste is..” She murmured. Chloe crushed the cigarette in her hand, the kwamis hiding in her bag.

”Adrien you betrayed me?!” Chloe yelled, Adrien flinched, his face falling.

”Adrien?!” Ladybug gasped. The blonde rolled her eyes

”Oh so you heard about Gabe but not Adrikitty.. cool cool whatever..” She said sourly, before turning back to Adrien. Her silvery eyes widened with disbelief. He stumbled backwards as she continued to stalk forward before stopping. The three teenagers on the roof completely still.. before suddenly— “POLLEN BUZZ ON!”

” _Chloe_!”

Queen Bee jumped backwards, her eyes cold as she swung her trompo at Ladybug, 

“Tch.. _Venom_..!” she snarled, as it stabbed into the heroine’s chest and froze her in flace, Adrien’s stomach plummeted as her shot towards her, her face twisted in a frozen state of shock and fear.

Pulling her off the edge, he turned to face his sister, who had already switched mriaculouses to the tiger.

”Chloe.. I didn’t betray you..! I just wanted to help!” He yelled “So why.. why are you doing this?!”

The blonde rose an eyebrow, as if what he said was dumb.

”Just wanted to help..?” She echoed, before slowly she began to chuckle “Of course.. of course.. should’ve known.. should’ve known better.. shouldn't have trusted _anyone_..”

He began to slowly approach her, his heart shattering as he saw the sheer lifelessness in his eyes

”This isn’t what Mom wouldn’t have wanted.. we need to work together Chloe! If you keep running like this.. you’ll.. you’ll kill yourself!” He shouted, voice raw and painful.

Chloe was silent, before looking up at with an inhumane look in her eyes that made his knees wobble.

”..then kill me Adrien.”

”W-What?” He sputtered, his emerald eyes widening.

”I’m not working with you. Ever. Not anymore. Not if you don’t follow what I need to do. I won’t force you in.. so if you’re finished blabbering off on your bullshit.. I’ll give you the choice to kill me right now! _Do it!_ Take the mriaculouses and the information I’ve so _foolishly_ given you.. and _leave_! _COME ON! DO IT!_ ” Chloe snarled, as her eyes burned with a hatred he had never seen before.

”CHLOE!”

She shoved him away, making him fell backwards on his back. He hissed in pain as she looked down on him. A cruel and cold expression that reminded him too much of his father.. Hawkmoth..

”YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT!” She screamed, before scowling “..Chloe Bourgeois is dead, and I know— I know.. I’m sorry for your loss. But..” She looked back at him, stepping on his chest, her heel digging into his chest, but despite that.. he could see her behind her eyes “..she’s not coming home. Not until Hawkmoth is dead. So what'll the choice be? Chat Noir?”

”Chloe please..” He whimpered, tears edging at his eyes “..Please I can’t kill you..”

She stared at him apathetically “You can’t do anything clearly.. what ever was stopping you from telling Lila was a liar?” She asked. Adrien froze, his eyes widening

”You.. You knew..”

”Akumatation.” Chloe said, ignoring him as she stepped off of him to lift him up. Now back on his feet, he stared into her cold and calculating eyes as a cruel smile drifted across her face “Well then Adrien.. here’s your chance.. I’ve got the butterfly’s power.. so GabeMoth can’t do anything..”

She stepped towards him, grabbing his wrist.

”..so why don’t you do something good for Marinette for once in your damn life?” She asked coldly.

Adrien froze. _I can’t I can’t I can’t.. it’ll hurt.. but.. Marinette she.. but Lila.. and the others.! If they learned I.. I was keeping it a secret.. I.. I.._

“..I-I can’t..” He sputtered

”WHY?!” Chloe yelled, her eyes flaring with rage.

”I just can’t!” He yelled. “I can’t.. they’ll all be so hurt.. I..”

Chloe stared at him, before releasing his wrist and stepping backwards. He heard Ladybug gasping for air as she broke out of her paralyzation, but for once, that was the least of his worries- as the girl he called his sister stared at him like she was staring at trash..

”You’re a coward Agreste.” She scowled, “You always were. Goodbye.”

”Chloe!”

” _Camouflage_..”

She was gone. The only thing left being the two of them and the Smokey and crushed cigarettes on the ground.

He had only once choice now.

Ladybug had stared at him in disbelief before running away.. she was probably disgusted with him..

Blood dropped from his palm as he stomped down the hallway, his emerald eyes glimmering with a burning anger. He watched as Nathalie sheepishly exited his father’s office, she looked tired. She looked scared.

“Adrien? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asked quietly.

_I know what I need to do._

“Adrien?”

_Maybe this was Chloe’s plan all along.. maybe I fell to it all too easy.. but despite that.. she was right.._ Showing his hand, she’s arched as her face fell with horror. _I’m never running away ever again.. I never thought I was.. but I see the truth now.._

_Marinette.. I won’t let you hurt in silence anymore.. never again.. I’ll do everything to make things right.. to be a true hero!_ He swore to himself, as he felt his hair bristle in the moonlight _..and that starts with Lila._

...

“Marinette?” Fu asked

“I’m sorry master..“ Marinette whimpered “I couldn’t get them.. they were right in front of me but... I was too late.. and now Monarch has the tiger miraculous.”

His face fell, before twisting and scrunching up again. His wrinkles truly showing the aged man he was.

”Marinette.. you are aware of you Monarch is now yes?”

”I do.. as well as Chat Noir and.. and Hawkmoth’s..” A rise of bile started grow up her throat. _Oh god.. oh god Adrien.. he.. he’s been fighting.._

She bolted from her seat and puked into the toilet, tears streaming down her face as Tikki quietly pulled their hairs away from her face.

”I implore you reach her Marinette.” He said from the other room. “She is following a path of pain and hurt that will never satisfy her in the end.. I have many mistakes Marinette. _Many_.. mistakes— and this is one of them. So please. _Fight_.”

Her hands trembled as she wiped the throw up from her jaw, her eyes burning with determination.

”Y-Yes Master Fu..”

The old man sighed, rubbing his temples

”Chloe Bourgeois..” He murmured “What has become of you..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that art at the end.  
> You can’t see it, but the Bee comb is at the back of her hair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rising Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557149) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4)




End file.
